Cuando todo se vuelve contra ti
by lokaporCullen97
Summary: TERMINADO/COMPLETE. ¿Qué pasaría si el amor de Edward por Bella no fuese más que una simple apuesta de Edward y Emmett? nota: Renesme no existe.
1. Perfecto

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, todo se lo debemos a nuestra amada Stephenier Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama ;) **

* * *

CUANDO TODO SE VUELVE CONTRA TI.

Capítulo 1. Perfecto.

Bella POV.

_-Flashback-_

_Después de 50 años de casados Edward y yo seguíamos tan felices como siempre. Ese día me tenía preparada una sorpresa ¡Eran nuestras bodas de oro! Quizás me llevara a Isla Esme, como en la boda de plata, pero conociéndole seguro que sería algo nuevo y muy, muy especial, bajé al salón allí me esperaban todos, Carlisle y Esme, Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, ¿Me lo parecía a mi o Emmett tenía cara de culpabilidad? Me quedé mirándole con el ceño fruncido, pero al parecer se dio cuenta y me esbozó una enorme sonrisa (muy mal fingida, por cierto) En fin seguro que Rose le había echado otra regañina sobre que no tenía que ser tan infantil, me reí para mis adentros. En fin pasé de largo y me fui al jardín a buscar a Edward, y allí estaba mi queridísimo marido mirando fijamente no sequé cosa, pero al parecer tenía que ser muy interesante para que Edward no se hubiese percatado de mi presencia…mmm… hoy todos estaban muy raros…, da igual abran tenido un mal día pensé yo. Me acerqué por detrás y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y para mi enorme sorpresa, no me correspondió el gesto, sino que se giró hasta quedar con su hermosos ojos mirándome fijamente me asuste un poco, Edward nunca me había hecho eso, siempre me correspondía… algo gordo había pasado y yo no me había enterado._

-_Edward, mi amor, ¿Pasa algo?- pregunté._

-_Verás Bella, hay algo que quizás te gustaría saber- me dijo un poco molesto._

-_Te escucho._

-_Bueno, lo mejor será que te lo diga rápido para no enrollarme mucho.- me dijo sin tacto alguno, me estaba empezando a asustar.- me limité a asentir rápidamente._

-_Bella, yo nunca te he querido, tan solo me 'enamoré ' de ti por una estúpida apuesta con Emmett, el y yo apostamos…- en ese momento dejé de escuchar, dejé de respirar, si fuese humana diría que mi corazón dejó de latir, EN ESE MOMENTO DEJÉ DE VIVIR, estaba en shock, un shock muy fuerte, y lo peor de todo era saber que decía la verdad, porque ahora mismo todos estábamos felices y yo no corría ningún peligro, así que no me tendría que dejar para salvarme ni nada, me dejaba porque su supuesto amor no era más que una mentira, una sucia apuesta, yo sabía que a Emmett le encantan las apuestas pero… no hasta el punto de apostar los sentimientos…, por lo general apostaban él y Jasper, yo pensaba que a Edward no le gustaban las apuestas…- noté que algo, supuse que era Edward, me zarandeaba- Bella, Bella ¡Escucha!- me gritó._

_Abrí los ojos y en efecto, ahí estaba tirando de mí para que reaccionase, tan solo abrí los ojos y le pregunté haciendo acopio de todo mi ingenio para intentar demostrarle que eso no era cierto:_

-_¿Una apuesta de más de medio siglo? – pregunté con la voz rota._

-_Bella, como se nota que solo llevas 50 años de inmortal, cuando has vivido casi un siglo y medio como yo, 50 años no son nada, además fue interesante conocerte y ver lo mucho que me querías- ahí empezó a reírse como un idiota.- tuve que tragarme mi propia agonía para no empezar a gimotear._

-_¿Y Alice? ¿Y Esme? ¿Y Carlisle? ¿Ellos también saben de la apuesta? – pregunté, ellos eran mi familia, no podían haber dejado a Edward y a Emmett hacer una broma tan pesada ¿o sí?._

-_Ellos los saben, todos disfrutaron mucho viendo como depositabas toda tu fe en ellos- sonrió aun más._

-_¿Y Jasper? ¿Y Rosalie?- Si incluso Alice y Esme lo habían disfrutado ellos seguro que también._

-_A Jasper le daba igual, dijo que si lo íbamos a hacer, que él nos seguiría el juego, pero que tampoco le entusiasmaba demasiado, a Rosalie…- frunció el ceño cuando la mencioné y también lo frunció ahora, algo pasaba con Rose…- A Rosalie es la única que no veía bien eso de jugar con los sentimientos humanos. - Ok, esta vez sí, me quedé en shock ¿QUÉ ROSALIE ERA LA QUE NO ESTABA DE ACUERDO? Pero si precisamente ella era la que más me odiaba…-_

-_Cuando Rose te miraba mal y te trataba mal era para que te alejases de nosotros y así que no lo pasaras mal- me explicó como si verdaderamente me hubiese leído la mente._

-_Y una cosa más, sí, puedo leer tu mente.- Dios, tres shock tan fuertes en menos de una hora no era bueno seguro._


	2. Desastre

CUANDO TODO SE VUELVE CONTRA TI.

_Capitulo 2. –Desastre-_

_- ¿Y por qué me hiciste creer que yo era tu única excepción?- le pregunte al borde del colapso._

_- Porque así nunca intentarías no pensar en algo que me quieras ocultar- me dijo con cara de que todo este le hacía mucha gracia, cosa que me molestó._

_-¡MENTIROSO! Eleazar me dijo que yo tenía un don, y ni Aro ni Jane pudieron hacerme nada, ¡¡MENTIROSO!!- le dije totalmente indignada, YO TENIA UN DON_

_- ¡Estúpida Bella! ¿No te das cuenta? Todo esto era un montaje, cuando algún Cullen quiere hacer una broma primero monta lo monta todo y después pone en marcha el plan.- Me quedé sin habla, Edward NUNCA me había insultado…_

_- entonces ¿todo el mundo lo sabía? ¿Todo esto no era más que un complot?...- se me quebró la voz…_

_- Exacto Bella, un complot muy divertido, por cierto, pero aunque reconozco que ha sido divertido te cogí cariño.- y sonrió de la manera más encantadora posible, pero yo ya no me derretí como si lo hubiese hecho antes. Mientras estábamos hablando no me había fijado que todos los Cullen habían venido hasta donde estábamos, seguro no querían perderse el show. Miré a Esme, siempre tan dulce y tan encantadora… y ahora me miraba con tristeza en los ojos, tal y como se mira a un mono de feria que está haciendo algo muy triste solo para conseguir dinero, pasé a los ojos de Carlisle, me miraba con un poco de pena, como si fuese un mono que hace algo divertido pero a la vez te da lástima, pasé a los ojos de Alice y Jasper, la primera desviaba la vista, era obvio que al menos se sentía un poco mal, y Jasper… Jasper miraba a los demás con cara de rencor, como si yo le diese pena y estuviera culpando a los otros…, no podía aguantar esas miradas, tan agudas y penetrantes, así que miré a Rosalie, ella seguro que me miraría con indiferencia pero para mi sorpresa, no, la suya era la peor de todas, me miraba con dolor, mucho dolor y lástima, esa mirada me caló hondo, finalmente Emmett me miro con cara arrepentida y me dijo:_

_-mm… Esto… Bella… en serio te cogí cariño, me caíste bien y todo eso, lo lamento.. no pensé que amarías tanto a Edward…, lo lamento de verdad.- y dicho esto le mandó una rápida pero intensa mirada a su hermano de cabellos bronce y se fue a esconder a la casa, de veras tenía cara de arrepentimiento..._

_Entonces… si todos me miraban así… era obvio que ninguno los estaba disfrutando… ¿Edward me había mentido sobre lo divertido que era esto para todo el mundo?_

_**Edward POV.**_

_En serio me divertía con Bella, aunque en cierto modo le había cogido… ¿cariño? No, el sentimiento no era tanto, solo… aprecio, si, le había cogido aprecio. _

_Pude ver que de verdad le dolía esta nueva revelación. _

_Me fijé en que poco a poco mi familia se estaba acercando a nosotros_

_**mm… pobre Bella, de verdad le cogí cariño - **pensaba Alice_

_**Losientolosientolosientolosiento…- **pensaba Emmett_

_**¡LO SABIA! ¡SABIA QUE ESTO PASARIA! ¡TE LO DIJE! –**pensaba Rosalie con todas sus fuerzas._

_**Oh… Edward… en serio me divertí pero… me da mucha lástima… nunca habíamos hecho esta broma durante tanto tiempo…, como mucho llegamos a 10 años… y creo que al llegar a 50… pues le cogimos cariño… me arrepiento de veras…- **pensaban Esme y Carlisle_

_**EDWARD!, NO SABIA QUE ESTO IBA A DURAR TANTO, ¿TIENES IDEA DE LAS EMOCIONES QUE TRANSMITE AHORA MISMO ESTA POBRE CHIQUILLA? ES DESESPERANTE Y ADEMAS ELLA ERA UNA BUENA PERSONA, NO LE TENIAS QUE HABER ECHO ESTO…-** Me gritaba Jasper en su fuero interno._

_woW, eso sí fue raro, yo pensaba que a todos les hacía mucha gracia estas bromas… o por lo menos en los últimos 150 años todos se reían de mis victimas…, No tuve tiempo de pensar nada más, Bella alzó la cabeza y… esperé que hiciera lo que hacían todas, gritarme lo mucho que me odiaban, darme un bofetón e irse por su camino, pero lo que no me esperé fue su reacción, me dirigió su última mirada, pero no había odio en ellas, sino dolor, un dolor agudo y penetrante, un dolor que por unos instantes me desgarró por dentro, un dolor del que yo era el culpable…_


	3. Sorpresa

CUANDO TODO SE VUELVE CONTRA TI.

Capitulo 3. Sorpresa.

Bella POV

_Alcé la cabeza y le dirigí mi última mirada, cargada de dolor, pero a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho era incapaz de odiarle, no amarle quizás… pero odiarle no, era incapaz…_

_Así que di media vuelta y me largué de allí, me largué de la casa que había sido mi hogar durante tantísimo tiempo, me alejé lo suficiente como para poder sollozar sin que me oyeran, estaba en el bosque, sola, así que me senté a la sombra de un árbol, me abracé las piernas y me puse a llorar sin lágrimas…_

_--------------- Fin del flashback-------------_

Hace ya un par de meses desde que me dejó por segunda vez… aun que esta vez fue distinto… esta vez fue para siempre…

¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora? ¿Formar un aquelarre?

¿Ir a los Vulturis a que me maten? ¿Intentar enamorarme de nuevo?...No, definitivamente no…, no formaría un aquelarre, no le daría el gusto a Edward de que supiera que morí por él, no me enamoraría de nuevo… mi roto corazón nunca amará a nadie más…, quizás…, si quizás fuese a ver a Jacob, la última vez él me ayudó mucho a recuperarme de mi estado zombi.

Volví a Forks, no estaba muy lejos puesto que antes sin querer había ido a parar al Claro, nuestro Claro…

Con suerte Jacob seguiría vivo si es que no había dejado sus metamorfosis, llegué a la línea del tratado ¿Sería correcto cruzarla? En cierto modo, el tratado era de los Cullen, no mío… aun que ¿Me mintió Edward sobre esto también?, lo crucé, total lo más feo que me podía ocurrir era que algún licántropo me encontrase y me matase… nada grave en mi estado actual. En unos pocos minutos estuve frente a la casa de mi antiguo mejor amigo… que recuerdos me trajo…

-toc, toc – llamé - ¿hay alguien?

- Pasa, adelante, está abierta.- Se escuchó la voz de ¿Leah? ¿Qué diablos hacía Leah en la casa de Jacob dándome permiso para pasar?- entré y me encontré a Leah cocinando no sequé en la cocina, al verme se quedó boquiabierta…

Cariño, ¿Quién es? – preguntó una familiar voz, no, no podía ser ¿Jacob llamando a Leah 'cariño'?

Jacob, mi amor, creo que deberías venir a ver a nuestra 'visitante'- lo escupió como una palabrota.- A eso que llegó Jacob y al verme su reacción si que no la esperé, se paró en seco y me dijo:

¿Qué quieres? – me dijo mirándome muy fríamente – Me quedó sin habla… ¿Qué se suponía que le tenía que decir ahora? ¿y por qué diablos él y Leah se hablaban de 'cariño' y 'mi amor'?

Ah… eh… esto…yo…- titubeé

Sigo esperando, Cullen – dijo Jacob mientras cogía a Leah por la cintura- me estaba ahogando en mi propia agonía, Jacob, mi Jacob nunca me había tratado así…, él era Jacob, mi sol, mi puerto seguro… Yo venía a pedirle ayuda moral, a refugiarme en sus brazos, pero estaba claro que con Leah, su nueva novia supuse, no iba a poder así que me inventé una excusa:

Mmm, Venía a ver si podía pasar aquí la noche…- dije casi en un susurro…

¿Por qué? – Jacob me miraba con cara de asesino…, me daba miedo.

Da igual Jacob, me iré si no puedo pasar la noche aquí…- No tenía ninguna gana de contarle lo sucedido.

No, puedes quedarte pero mañana me contaras por qué.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. – asentí y les sonreí, sus rostros se suavizaron un poco, creo que comprendieron que en esos momentos mi vida no era precisamente de color rosa.

Leah se mantuvo callada todo lo que quedaba de tarde… hasta que al final se fueron a dormir…, me fijé en que Leah y Jacob iban a dormir en el mismo cuarto…, sí, definitivamente eran novios… exhalé un sonoro suspiro, nadie se fijó…

Pasó un rato y empecé a oír que estaban hablando y al parecer sobre mí…, sabía que hacía mal, pero la tentación es grande…

Jacob, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada sobre el tratado? Nosotros somos dos y ella venía sola, no hubiese durado mucho… ¿no crees? se me tensaron los músculos al oír eso.

No, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo malo, muy malo le ha ocurrido… además ella no es una Cullen, Cullen… me refiero… ella también es una Swan.

Ahí mi corazón dio un vuelo, no literalmente, claro, Jacob todavía me defendía, me sentí alegre por ello…

Ok, cambiando de tema ¿Cuándo le piensas decir lo de tu imprimación?¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que Jacob estaba qué!? Ok, sabía que Jacob estaba saliendo con Leah, cosa que me pareció extraña pero lo que no me esperaba era que Jacob se hubiese imprimado de Leah…, una pequeña parte de mí se alegró por Leah, después de lo de Sam… se lo merecía, pero… ¿Jacob y Leah?

Quizás me sorprendió tanto porque en el fondo esperaba que Jake reuniese todos los trozos de mi pobre corazón para luego poder sanarlo…

Era una egoísta.


	4. Remordimientos

CUANDO TODO SE VUELVE CONTRA TI.

Capitulo 4. Remordimiento

Edward POV

Me dolió esa mirada… pero pronto me recompuse, al fin se largó, después de tanto tiempo aguantándola, en fin, me sentí un poco raro, supuse que sería porque al estar medio siglo con una persona y que de repente se vaya… bueno da igual, lo dejé correr. Ahora me tengo que ir a por Emmett que me debía un Ferrari 599 F1 Fiorano en rojo (N/A: es un deportivo muy bueno) por la apuesta.

Me dirigí a la casa, allí me esperaba toda mi familia con gesto ausente…

Subí al cuarto de Emmett, el debería de estar allí maldiciéndome a mí y a mi buena suerte por haber ganado la estúpida apuesta, de eso hace ya más de 50 años…

-Flashback-

_-¡Hey! Edward, ¿te hace una apuesta?- me dijo Emmett muy entusiasmado, hay que ver lo que se parecía a Alice cuando quería…_

_- Claro hermano, ¿De qué se trata esta vez?- le dije, no muy convencido._

_- Veras…es que como tienes siempre esa cara de amargado, pues te propongo que enamores a….no se… ¿Qué te parece Isabella Swan? Últimamente es la comidilla de los almuerzos. Sí, será a Isabella. ¿Trato?_

_Mmm… ¿Enamorar a Isabella Swan? ¿La hija del jefe de policía? Bueno, no se… en fin ¿Qué más da? Ni que fuese la primera vez que apostamos enamorar a alguien…_

_Trato hecho, un momento, ¿Emmett he rechazado yo alguna vez ese tipo de apuestas?_

_No._

_Entonces ¿por qué siempre me lo preguntas?- le dije divertido, la verdad era que todos disfrutábamos haciendo este tipo de bromas._

_- pues tienes razón- rió._

_- ¿Cuándo empezamos? – le dije muy entusiasmado._

_- Cuando Isabella llegue al instituto._

_- ok, por cierto ¿Qué vamos a apostar?- yo quería saber si apostábamos algo realmente valioso._

_- mmm… ¿Qué te parece un Ferrari 599 F1 Fiorano en rojo?- fruncí el ceño ¿eso estaba en venta?_

_- Emmett ¿eso está en venta?_

_-No, pero Alice me lo dijo el otro día, tuvo una visión y en unos años saldrá a la venta, al parecer es un deportivo muy bueno._

_-mmm…. ¿deportivo? Ok, me parece estupendo, por cierto ¿Cuáles son las normas de la apuesta?_

_- pues; norma nº 1- deberás enamorarla hasta las trancas; norma nº2 debe saber que somos vampiros; norma nº 3 tienes que aguantar 50 años y os tenéis que casar, ¡ah! Y debes transformarla para que se sienta obligada a guardar el secreto._

_- ok, me parece bien ¡prepárate para comprarme un coche Emmett! _

_- Eso ya lo veremos hermanito…_

_- Bueno, vamos a avisar a la familia ¿no? – le dije, los demás estarían encantados._

_- si vamos_

_------Fin del Flashback-----_

Lo encontré tirado en su cama, escuchando música rock, de esta que te queda sin tímpanos, muy molesta para mi gusto.

-Emmett, te recuerdo que me debes un coche, gané la apuesta.- me reí para mis adentros, ahora seguro buscaría muchas escusas para no comprarlo.

Claro hermano, mañana mismo lo tienes aquí, ya lo encargué…- me dijo con aire triste…

_Pobre Bella… la echo de menos, era muy graciosa, ojala todo lo que pasamos no hubiese sido una apuesta…- pensaba Emmett muy nostálgico._

¿Qué? No me digas que te encariñaste con ella- no podía ser, lo habíamos hecho con al menos 150 adolescentes, no se podía haber encariñado solo con esta.

Si hermano… creo que me encariñé y creo que tu también.

¿yo? Emmett yo no me he encariñado con nadie – le dije un tanto molesto, yo no confundía lo profesional (si es que a esto se le llamaba así) con lo personal.

Ok, Edward, puedes mentirme pero, por una vez, se sincero contigo mismo. – sus palabras me dejaron en estado de shock ¿Por qué diablos me hacía esto?

Emmett, si tú te has encariñado no intentes hacer que yo crea que también yo lo hice ¿ok? – me estaba enfadando

Ok, piensa lo que quieras pero ten en cuenta lo que te dije.

Maldición, Emmett siempre tan… tan… tan Emmett, no había otra forma de describir su comportamiento.

Di media vuelta y fui hasta el salón, allí estaban Alice y Jasper, ambos mirando la televisión sin verla

_Mmm… creo que le cogí demasiado cariño a Bella… - pensaba Alice_

_Sabía que no era una buena apuesta, Alice no hace más que transmitir angustia… Me cayó bien esa Bella, creo que la voy a extrañar- Pensaba Jasper._

En ese momento llegaron Esme y Carlisle del despacho del último.

_Pobrecita… parecía muy dolida… la voy a extrañar…- susurraba Esme para sí misma._

_Nunca debí haberle dejado hacer esa apuesta a Emmett y a Edward, pobre Bella… con las demás era distinto, era divertido, pero con Bella no, con Bella me lo pasé bien y realmente la quise como a una hija…- pensó Carlisle._

Oh! Genial, ahora tendría remordimientos por un siglo…


	5. Descubrimientos

Capitulo 5. Descubrimientos.

Bella POV.

Ok, no me podía permitir que esto de la imprimación de Jake me afectara tanto, yo siempre he amado a Edward… pero muy a mi pesar el sentimiento no era mutuo, y expresándolo fríamente… lo que yo quería de Jake no era precisamente que me dejase pasar la noche en su casa, era un vampiro no tenía por qué pasar la noche en ninguna parte... lo que yo quería de Jake era su amor…

Dicho así era muy cruel pero… no podía evitar pensarlo, todo el mundo (vampiros incluidos) necesitan amar y ser amados… y a mí me faltaba lo último…

Pensando pensando no me di cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo y yo tenía una sed peligrosa… era hora de cazar.

Seguir el vegetarianismo me recordaba demasiado a los Cullen… pero no me iba a alimentar de personas, me daban lástima.

Una vez en el bosque estuve rastreando un oso negro, no tan bueno como el puma pero mejor que un alce, finalmente lo encontré junto a un recóndito lago cristalino, noté como la calidez de la sangre fluía por mi garganta amainando mi quemazón. Al terminar tiré la 'cascara' de oso al lago, en el que por cierto se me veía muy bonita.

Descubrí que Edward no había mentido en eso, me estuve observando mucho tiempo, más del que me había observado nunca, descubrí que era mucho más que bonita, era hermosa, inclusive más que Rosalie y muchísimo más que Alice … mmm yo era… sexy. No me extrañaba que todos los chicos del instituto se hubiesen fijado en mi, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley,… yo era muy hermosa, tanto que incluso Jacob Black se enamoró de mí. Lástima que se imprimase de Leah, yo podía darle mucho más que ella, eso seguro…

No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se me había hecho, estaba atardeciendo ¿Cuándo tiempo había estado embobada mirando mi reflejo? Mucho más tiempo del que hubiese debido seguro…

En fin… tendría que prepararme para contarle todo sucedido a Jake como acordamos… aunque con un poco de suerte (cosa que últimamente no tenía…) estaría tan acaramelado con Leah que ni se acordase…

No sé qué me frustraría más si el que estuviese tan ensimismado con su novia que se olvidase de que a mí me pasaba algo o que se acordase y tuviese que contárselo…

Definitivamente el trauma con Edward había hecho mella en mí y me estaba quedando paranoica…

De camino a la casa de Jacob no pasó nada especial, al llegar me lo encontré dándose un beso con su novia y no un simple beso, no un beso muy apasionado, demasiado diría yo…

En ese instante vi con perfecta claridad qué era amar y ser amado, sus besos, sus roces, sus miradas… desprendían todo el amor que sentían… un amor natural… tan natural como respirar…

Nada en comparación de cómo Edward me miraba a mi… ahora me daba cuenta… yo siempre pensé que me quería por cómo me miraba, por el tono de voz que usaba conmigo… por cómo me trataba… por todo eso y por mucho más, pero ahora que veía el amor que había en el beso que estaban teniendo Jacob y Leah en mis narices… toda mi confianza en el amor que pensé que Edward me otorgaba se esfumó.

Al fin se dieron cuenta de que tenían público y se separaron, con la respiración un poco alterada…

Estaba dispuesta a despedirme rápido para que no me empezase a acosar con preguntas sobre que le había prometido contarle hoy toda la verdad.

Siento interrumpir Jacob. – lo dije de corazón, verdaderamente no les quería haber interrumpido.

No es n-nada – dijo entrecortadamente

Tranquila Bella, no ha sido nada – me dijo Leah, cosa que me sorprendió mucho…

Jacob, gracias por tu hospitalidad pero ya me voy.- me acerqué a darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla y otro a Leah, sin darles tiempo a responder siquiera, pero cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta un enorme brazo me agarró por el codo y dijo:

Tú de aquí no te vas hasta que no nos cuentes lo que ha pasado – me susurró una voz no muy familiar pero conocida…

No era Jake, tampoco Leah… me giré hasta estar cara a cara con…


	6. Descubrimientos II

**Holaaa ^^ siientoo muchoo no habeR diichoo nadaa en loss anteriiores capiiS =( peroo es que looss tuvee que subiir todooss de golpee ii no teniia ganass de escriibiR en toodoS XD (esta historiia ya está en otraa weB !! ^^) jaja ^^ esperoo que less gustee ^^ Un besiitoo dee lokaporCullen97 !! ^^**

Capitulo 6. Descubrimientos II

Edward POV.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Isabella se fue, era extraño pero me sentí bien con ella…últimamente pensaba en ella más de lo normal y… ciertamente… ella era bonita, mucho para ser exactos, y le había cogido cariño… en fin, bueno por lo menos ya tenía mi coche nuevo… pero no sentía… raro.

Salí a despejarme un poco. Pero lo que no esperé fue que todos estaban teniendo una charla familiar y a mí no me habían llamado, me dispuse a regañarles diciéndoles que yo formaba parte de esta familia y que no me habían llamado cuando escuché:

Lo sé Emmett, creímos que ella sería especial… - Dijo Esme. ¿ella? ¿quién? ¿De quién hablaban?

Maldito reprimido- dijo Emmett refiriéndose a mí, por supuesto.

Emmett, te va a escuchar, y sería una pena que se enterase ahora que conseguimos perfeccionar nuestro control sobre no pensar ESO delante de él… - gruñó Alice. ¿Qué diablo pensaban? ¿Quién era 'ella'?

Lo siento, no es mi culpa que tengamos por hermano a un estúpido reprimido- casi le rugió Emmett.

Emmett…- le reprendió Carlisle.

Lo siento Carlisle, es solo que yo también pensaba que Bella sería la definitiva, me estoy cansando de tener que 'retarle' a juegos estúpidos como esos…

Lo sé, tranquilo – Y ahí todo encajó.

Todos estos años Emmett no jugaba conmigo a las apuestas porque se aburría, era para que encontrase el amor…

Todos lo sabían, todos menos yo… ¿entonces pensaban que Isabella había logrado tocar mi rocoso corazón?

Pues ¿para qué mentirme a mí mismo? Sí, diablos claro que me había llegado al corazón ¿Cómo no? Ella era guapa, inteligente y divertida… lo tenía todo… y yo lo había echado todo a perder, era incorregible.

Me largué de allí para pensar… lo necesitaba, y como no llegué al prado, nuestro prado…

Esperaba que nadie se hubiese percatado de que les había oído.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Ir en su busca? No, lo más seguro es que esté muy lejos… pero ¿podría intentarlo? Pero ¿qué diablos le iba a decir? _Hola Bella solo quería decirte que he descubierto que eres el amor de mi existencia y esto ya sí que no es una apuesta_ Sonaba patético, además estoy seguro que no me perdonaría… pero cada segundo que pasaba estaba más y más seguro, de que yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullenestaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Isabella Marie Swan…- un sonoro suspiro escapó de mis labios y estoy seguro de que si hubiese sido posible me hubiera sonrojado… al igual que Bella hacía… Bella, mi Bella… ¿sería capaz de perdonarme? No, definitivamente no, pero debía de intentarlo… quizás, y solo quizás ella hubiese vuelto con Jacob Black… ese perro…Ni siquiera cuando era una apuesta me caía bien…, aunque una cosa quede dicha, el tratado con los Quileutes era totalmente cierto, eso y todo con respecto a ellos puesto que Jacob y su manada no tenían nada que ver con la broma de Emmett.

¿Por dónde empezaría a buscar? Prefería descartar cuanto antes la idea de que ella estuviese con _su_ licántropo, así que me decidí empezar por la Push… Eso sería difícil, aunque con oler su efluvio me bastaba ¿no? Sí, creo que sí.

Un par de días más tarde ya me encontraba casi en la línea que separaba los territorios… Había corrido todo lo rápido que podía desde donde estaba alojada mi familia en esos momentos, Lloró (Colombia), el lugar más lluvioso del planeta. Pero me había retrasado un poco, los nervios, supongo…

En cinco minutos estuve allí, intentando reconocer el efluvio de Isabella… mmm… nada fresco… aun que entre la multitud de olores que se filtraban por mi nariz pude reconocer el _suyo_. No había duda, casi había desaparecido pero era suyo y no hace más de una semana que ella había pasado por ahí.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? No podía cruzar la línea del tratado, no ahora, en otro momento me hubiese dado lo mismo, pero ahora venía solo y si me viera algún chucho pulgoso tendría toda la razón para desmembrarme aquí mismo. No es que les tuviera miedo ni nada pero yo estaba solo… y ellos eran más de diez…

Mmm… esto no lo había pensado antes con las prisas… uff… aunque ¿Qué tenía que hacer Bella ahí? Nada ¿O sí? No creo que hubiese ido a por Jacob, Bella no era así, aun que en cierto modo yo era el que la había 'forzado' a que se viese obligada a ir a buscar socorro a manos de un pulgoso chucho.

Supuse que no tardaría mucho en volver, puesto que oí algo acercarse a una velocidad de vértigo, nada normal en un humano y muy corriente en una vampiresa. No tardé en vislumbrarla, muy guapa pero tenía la expresión de dolor más grande del mundo… más incluso de cómo la tenía cuando la dejé. Eso me preocupó y entonces leí su mente…

-_¿por qué todo me pasa a mí? ¿Acaso soy el trasero del mundo? No, es más ¿del universo? ¿Soy el trasero del universo verdad? Primero me deja Edward y ahora… esto… ni tan siquiera lo puedo pensar del dolor que produce semejante recuerdo ¿Y para esto quiero yo una memoria infinita? Pues mejor tener memoria de pez, que el recuerdo entra, se queda 15 segundos y se va…_

¡Oh! Dios ¿Qué le había sucedido ahora? En ese momento creo que me vio porque se paró en seco y me miró como si hubiese visto un autentico fantasma… un monstruo, el origen de sus pesadillas (no literalmente, claro). Cierto que yo no esperaba que me recibiese con los brazos abiertos, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco esperaba esto….

**¿les gustoo?? jaja por favooR !! hagaNmeloo saberr por unn reviieW !! sii no les cuestaa nadaa !! ^^ en serioo muchas graciias tanto a loss que loo leeen comoo a looss quee dejaaN reviieWs !! (mejorr si dejan reviewS pero... XD) esperoo seR dee suu aGrAdoO ^^ besootess dee osoo !! XD **


	7. Lo ocurrido

**Holaa ¡! ^^ esperoo les gustee el capii ¡! ^^ en serioo me hiciieroon muy feliz los reviiewS ¡! ^^ esperoo que aquí también me dejen unos pocos ¡!^^**

Capitulo 7. Lo ocurrido.

Bella POV

-Tú de aquí no te vas hasta que no nos cuentes lo que ha pasado – me susurró una voz no muy familiar pero conocida…

No era Jake, tampoco Leah… me giré hasta estar cara a cara con…

¡Sam! Era Sam, Sam Uley el alfa de la manada Quileute ¿Qué diablos hacía él aquí? ¿Dónde estaba Jacob? ¿Y Leah?

-¿Dónde diablos están Jacob y Leah? ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? – le solté mientras me zafaba de su agarre.

-Se han ido – dijo señalándome la ventana. Wow que rápidos y silenciosos eran…

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo estaba en el cuarto de Jacob, esperándote le dije a Jacob con voz de alfa que se fuese y se alejase de ti, claro que todo esto lo planeamos antes de tu llegases.

-oh…. Y bueno ¿qué quieres?- dije ocultando mis sentimientos bajo una máscara de frialdad.

-Mira Bella queremos que te largues, Jacob aunque esté imprimado de Leah sufre por ti porque tú eres un ser muy querido para él y sinceramente… no rinde al cien por cien en la manada además no es solo por eso. Tú no mereces su apoyo moral, lo destrozaste y te fuiste con el chupasangre a la mínima de cambios y además le hiciste sufrir un poco más diciéndole que tú también lo amabas. – Me sorprendió que le dijera chupasangre, Sam era, por así decirlo un poco educado con los Cullen… pero ¿entonces todo esto era porque Jacob sufría por mí? Una pequeña parte de mi se alegró por ello… pero la otra me maldijo por hacer la vida imposible a todo el que me rodeaba… verdaderamente las palabras de Sam me habían calado hondo…

-De acuerdo – dije intentando mantener a raya mis emociones.

Me di media vuelta y me largué lo más rápido que pude hacia la línea del tratado para poder ir a perderme al culo del mundo.

-¿por qué todo me pasa a mí? ¿Acaso soy el trasero del mundo? No, es más ¿del universo? ¿Soy el trasero del universo verdad? Primero me deja Edward y ahora… esto… ni tan siquiera lo puedo pensar del dolor que produce semejante recuerdo ¿Y para esto quiero yo una memoria infinita? Pues mejor tener memoria de pez, que el recuerdo entra, se queda 15 segundos y se va… - pensaba yo, más sumida en mis pensamientos que en lo que tenía en mis narices.

Y ahí me paré en seco, no podía ser él…

Cullen.

¡Mierda, mierda!- pensé

¿a qué diablos ha venido ahora? ¿A reírse de mi dolor?

Quién sabe… de él ahora me lo esperaba todo…

Me acerqué lentamente a su persona… con miedo… con enojo…con frustración…con odio… con todo pero desgraciadamente… también con amor… me acerqué a él como una estúpida enamorada se acerca a su novio.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? – cada vez me costaba más mantener mi cara bajo su máscara de frialdad absoluta, eran muchas cosas. Lo único que me apetecía era llegar a algún lugar en el que poder desahogarme tirando árboles o cazando.

-Bella yo…- titubeó.- Bella yo quería decirte que siento mucho lo que _pasó_.- Dios ¿podía una persona ser más mentirosa?

-Ya claro y los cerdos vuelan ¿no, Cullen? – esta vez me costó menos controlar la voz pues estaba aún más enojada con lo que me había dicho ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme que lo sentía?

-En serio Bella, se que te he mentido en muchos años y no espero que me perdones, simplemente quiero que no me odies y que mientras no tengas un aquelarre y un sitio en el que alojarte puedes venir conmigo a mi casa, con mi familia. Una cosa quiero que sepas, nuestras personalidades son muy similares a como nos hemos comportado contigo Bella, Esme es muy dulce, Carlisle muy atento y amable, Emmett un bromista empedernido, Rosalie… bueno ella no es tan fría como se mostraba contigo…, Jasper… es más o menos igual pero un poco más cercano y Alice es hiperactiva y adicta a las compras, ella es exactamente igual.

-Ya claro… Edward ¿en serio quieres que te crea?

-No, simplemente quiero que vengas y cuando te puedas ir, bien porque encuentres un aquelarre o bien porque encuentres un sitio en el que vivir y no desentonar con los humanos, te vayas, ni siquiera te pido que me hables, ni siquiera nos hables, a ninguno, si quieres a Rosalie que fue la que más se opuso al juego…

Ok, se que lo que iba a hacer era un completo error pero ¿no había hecho ya muchísimos errores en mi vida? ¿Qué más da uno más?

-Ok, iré, no te hablaré ni a ti ni a nadie, no tendré relación con ninguno de vosotros, cazaré en solitario y todo eso ¿entendido? – le dije sin pensar muy bien, dejándome llevar por el recóndito amor que había encontrado hacia él en estos minutos…

-¿Quieres que te lleve? – Me dijo mientras hacía gestos para que subiera a su espalda.

-Soy igual o más rápida que tú, y no necesito un chófer, yo se correr.- le contesté sin mirarle siquiera.

-mm…Vale lo decía por lo de que no sabes llegar a mi casa desde aquí. ¿O me equivoco? – me dijo malévolamente.

Mierda, me había pillado, como salí de su casa tan rápido ni me fijé…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes decirme simplemente gira a la derecha o a la izquierda o sigue recto? Como hace todo el mundo.

-ah…claro.- se limitó a contestarme. De su rostro desapareció todo amago de diversión.

Al cabo de unos días llegamos a, ahora MI casa.

DIOS no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

**Jajja ¿Qué es lo que está viendo Bella? Eso lo sabremooss en el prooxiimoo capiituloo ¡! ¿o quizás no? Mmm…. XD**


	8. Fiesta

**Holaaa ^^ xD si, lo sé... no hace ni dos hora que subí el capitulo 7, pero es que hoy no sé... tenía ganas de escribir más y como miss capiiss son cortiitoss... XD**

**wenoo espero que les gustee y que me dejeen reviiews !! ^^**

Capitulo 8. Fiesta.

Bella POV

Parecía como si hubieran hecho una fiesta mega-exclusiva para socios de empresas muy importantes, de estas salas que son VIP, era una fiesta increíble…

Supuse que sería por cortesía de Alice Cullen, la duende.

En cierto modo me alegró que se hubiese tomado la 'molestia' de hacerme una fiesta…

por eso me recordaba continuamente que yo debía estar muy enfadada con todos ellos.

-oh…- dije torpemente.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó una muy sonriente Alice, sin restos de remordimientos ni nada por el estilo.

¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a hablarme después de todo lo que me había hecho? Había fingido quererme como a una hermana nada más y nada menos que 50 años.

-Sí – eso no lo podía negar, la fiesta era preciosa pero eso no significaba que yo la fuese a disfrutar lo más mínimo.- ¿Dónde está mi habitación? Quiero relajarme allí a mi aire, luego si me apetece iré a cazar. –Alice quedó un poco sorprendida ante mi frialdad y falta de emotividad, dejó a un lado sus continuos saltitos y me dijo:

-La tuya está junto a la mía y la de Edward… es justo la que está en frente de la de Edward y al lado de la mía… - Eso me apenó… me agradaba la compañía de Alice, aunque yo sabía que no debería ser así, pero la compañía de Edward… me agradaba en exceso aunque yo no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Bueno, daba igual, de todas formas yo le dije que no iba a hablar con nadie.

-Ok, gracias Alice.- le contesté sin expresión en la voz.

Acto seguido me subí rápidamente a mi habitación.

Me tumbé en un sillón de cuero blanco muy bonito que había junto a una ventana.

Al cabo de unas horas llamaron a mi puerta.

-toc, toc –llamó alguien.

-¿Quién es? –pregunté enfadada por haberme molestado.

-yo- contestó una voz por la que sin duda me echaría yo misma a las llamas del infierno si hiciera falta solo para escucharla, Edward.

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté sin haberle dado permiso para entrar.

-Hablar contigo.

-¿De qué? –yo no quería hablar de nada con él.

-De… una cosa ¿puedo pasar? – dijo molesto e impaciente.

-Adelante.- le contesté fríamente.

Se adelantó y se sentó a los pies de sofá, quedando cara a cara conmigo.

-¿De qué quería hablar?

-Bella, se que te hice daño, no sabes lo mucho que lo siento. Por favor no me odies. Solo te pido eso y que por favor seamos amigos, aunque sea, conocidos que se llevan bien. ¿Vale?- esta vez juraría que me decía la verdad, pero no me podía arriesgar. Él había hecho conmigo esto muchas veces.

-Edward, ¿de verdad crees que voy a perdonarte así como así? No, y además ¿Cómo tienes la desfachatez de preguntarme siquiera si podemos ser amigos? Te odio Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.- Por supuesto que era verdad, yo lo odiaba… pero solo por desearle tanto…

-Bella… no, por favor no me digas eso…- parecía derrumbado, dolido y triste.

-Lo siento Edward, pero si quieres tenerme como amiga empieza por no mentirme.

-¿entonces tengo una posibilidad? –no quería que se hiciese ilusiones pero tampoco que las perdiese.

-una entre un millón.- dije para hacerme la interesante.

-Eso es lo de menos, el caso es que yo ya tengo mi 'papeleta' para concursar en el concurso de 'hagámonos amigos de Isabella Marie Swan'.

-Ja Ja, no tiene gracia el chiste, Edward.

-Jajaja, si la tuvo y lo sabes- me susurró en tono amistoso.

-Ok, ahora vete, quiero estar sola– le dije

-Claro. – susurró Edward en mi oído, con voz seductora.

En cuanto salió le cerré la puerta en las narices.

-Te odio Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, te odio por desearte tanto. Te odio por quererte, te odio por amarte, te odio por esa sonrisa que solo tú eres capaz de crear y hacer que se me derrita el corazón.- me dije a mí misma en un susurro casi imperceptible.

¿Para qué engañarme?

-te amo Cullen – Volví a susurrar, lo amaba con toda mi alma. En esos momentos deseaba que Edward fuese lo que aparentó ser siempre. Mi Edward.

Estaba oscureciendo y pensé que sería mejor que saliese de caza, estaba aburrida y tenía sed.

Al final de la noche me había bebido dos pumas, no fue muy difícil encontrar pumas aquí y casualmente me encontré a un puma con su novia, supongo…

¡Oh! Todo el mundo tenía una razón de existencia menos yo…

O bueno, yo si la tenía… pero yo era simplemente su juguete de turno…, no más.

Edward Cullen era mi razón de existencia, te amo Edward.

Aún con todo el daño que me había causado, no podía dejar de amarlo, no podía parar de pensar que quizás él es como el Edward que yo conocí… y que mientras hacía la estúpida apuesta… quizás… quizás… se enamoró de mi…, como yo de él.

**¿Qué les pareciio? estuvo bien? mal? toodoo esooo me loo puedeN deciirr en un ReviieW !! porr favooR deeejeeen reviiewSSSSSS !!! ^^ jjaaj muchass GraciiaS por leeR !! ^^**


	9. Tan fría como el hielo

**holaaa ^^ sientoo actuualiizaR un paR de diia maS taRdee de lo noRmal pero eskk noo pudee =( !! wenoo puess see k el capii ma saliio un poco mieRdaa pero lo tenía que subiR !! =) esperoo suS reviieWsS !!!! ^^**

Capitulo 9. Tan fría como el hielo.

Bella POV.

Aún con todo el daño que me había causado, no podía dejar de amarlo, no podía parar de pensar que quizás él es como el Edward que yo conocí… y que mientras hacía la estúpida apuesta… quizás… quizás… se enamoró de mi…, como yo de él.

Esa noche no volví a la mansión Cullen, quería estar sola, pensar en lo que de verdad tenía que hacer. No quería volver a caer en las redes del ángel cabellos color bronce, así que me senté junto a un árbol detrás de la casa (lo suficientemente lejos para que Edward no leyese mis pensamientos) y empecé a reflexionar.

¿Debería irme de la casa de los Cullen? No, porque supuestamente Edward no me importaba en absoluto y si me iba sería demasiado obvio que sí me importaba.

¿Tenía que odiar literalmente a todos los Cullen? Sí, me costaría un poco, pues ellos me dieron cariño (de mentira, pero me lo dieron).

Decidido, a partir de ese instante Edward no era más que un conocido con el que no me llevaba bien, lo trataría indiferentemente, ni tan siquiera pensaría en él. Le odiaría con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser. Edward no era nada para mí.

Llegué de vuelta a la mansión Cullen antes del atardecer, pues no me había dado mucha prisa y me había entretenido mirando el cielo.

Todos me miraron expectantes, esperando alguna aclaración por mi parte, pero yo me limité a subir a mi habitación, era día de diario ¿No íbamos a la escuela? Y como respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada verbalmente, Esme dijo:

-¡Chicos! Venid todos al salón.

En décimas de segundos ya estaban todos abajo, yo me había quedado en mi cuarto, total, yo no tenía nada que ver con SU familia.

-Chicos, creo que es hora de mudarnos, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y la gente empieza a sospechar, lo he hablado con Carlisle y él está de acuerdo. ¿Qué decís? –habló Esme formalmente.

-Por mí de acuerdo, llevamos demasiado tiempo en este sitio – argumentó Rosalie.

-Si mi Rose quiere, yo también.- sentenció Emmett.

-Alice, mi opinión es tu opinión, así que decídete ya- respondió Jasper cortésmente.

-¡¡SÍ!! – empezó a brincar Alice, que parecía haber salido de algún trance.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó aburrido Edward.

-A donde queráis- anunció Carlisle, hablando por vez primera.

-Yo quiero a París- anunciaron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo, a lo cual, empezaron a reír.

-¡¡NO!!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que ir a París con Alice sería muerte segura, pues ella no pararía de comprar.

-Cobardes…- murmuró Alice dejando de saltar y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Qué os parece volver a Forks?- resolvió Carlisle.

Silencio…

-Por mí está bien- habló Rosalie rompiendo el silencio.

-Pues no se hable más, nos vamos a Forks- continuó Emmett.

-¡Ok!- habló Alice, seguida de Jasper.

-Si no hay más remedio… ¡Un momento! ¿Alguien le ha preguntado a Bella?- gritó Edward alarmado.

Decidí que era hora de intervenir.

-No, Edward, nadie me ha preguntado, pero de todas formas yo no tengo vela en este entierro, vosotros vais a donde os plazca, yo simplemente os sigo hasta que pueda alojarme en algún sitio- dije con la voz carente de emoción, al igual que mis ojos.

Silencio….

-mmm… de acuerdo Bella- esta vez fue Carlisle el que rompió el incómodo silencio.- Puedes recoger tus cosas, nos vamos en unas horas, en avión.

Asentí y subí de nuevo a mi cuarto, suerte que no tenía equipaje, o al menos no mucho…

Me senté en mi sofá de cuero dispuesta a relajarme cuando…

Toc toc…- llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- inquirí, molesta.

-Abre Bella, soy Edward.- respondió alegremente, perfecto, así podrí poner en marcha mi plan de 'no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio' para darle a entender que LE ODIABA.

-¿Qué quieres?- contesté intentando sonar fría e indiferente, pues no le pensaba abrir la puerta.

-Mmm…- se cortó un poco al oír mi tono de voz- ha-hablar contigo.- susurró.

-¿Sobre qué?- No quería hablar con él.

-Mmm…es igual Bella, otro día será.- contestó, parecía abatido y ¿desilusionado?

-Adiós- le contesté impertérrita.

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidente alguno, llegamos al aeropuerto, subimos al avión y llegamos a Forks.

En unos días ya estábamos instalados, sin ninguna novedad, yo seguía ignorando a Edward completamente, tanto que creo que él desistió de sus vanos esfuerzos por hacer amistad conmigo.

Regresamos a la escuela, y con ello volvieron los cotilleos.

-¿Has visto que pedazo de cañón ha venido nuevo?- le comentaba una chica a otra, señalando a Edward.

Esa chica era tremendamente parecida a Lauren y la otra a Jessica.

-¡Oh! Dios creo que he visto un ángel, que pedazo de tía, está cañón- le decía un chico (increíblemente parecido a Mike) a otro (que también era muy parecido a Eric) Mirándome ambos lujuriosamente.

Genial, no tenía suficiente con repetir la secundaria sino que ahora tendría que hacerlo con las mismas personas.

Dejé escapar un gruñido, a lo que Edward rió, leyendo mis pensamientos, supongo.

Después de hablar con la secretaria y todo el papeleo por eso de ser nuevos, cada cual se dirigió a su clase, a mi me tocaba Biología, con Edward ¡Genial! Pensé, Dios me odia.

Al llegar el profesor, Sr. Ruffus nos obligó a presentarnos ante toda clase y ésta soltó un sonoro suspiro, el de los chicos por mí, y el de las chicas por…Edward, me supuse.

Por desgracia sólo quedaban dos asientos libres, y ambos estaban juntos, así que no tuve más remedio que sentarme con ÉL. No le miré en toda la hora.

Y por supuesto no faltaron los interminables murmullos, que si la nueva es una muerta de hambre, que si el nuevo tiene novia, que si esto, que si lo otro…

Tener un oído tan agudo a veces era desesperante.

Cuando acabó la hora el chico que se parecía a Mike se me acercó, con la vista nublada por la lujuria.

-Tú eres Isabella Swan, la nueva, ¿verdad?- preguntó un poco cortado.

-Bella, y sí, soy yo.- respondí por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Qué te toca ahora?

-Mmm…Historia- dije no muy emocionada…

-¡Genial! A mí también, ¿te acompaño?- Oh, genial ahora tendría otro Mike, ¡oh! Se me había olvidado preguntarle cómo se llamaba.

-Oh…esto… claro…

-Víctor, me llamo Víctor Newton- casi me atraganto con mi propia ponzoña al escuchar el apellido ¿sería pura coincidencia?

-¿Newton? ¿Conoces a Mike Newton?- pregunté sin saber muy bien qué explicación le daría si él respondía que sí.

-¿Le conoces? Es mi abuelo, falleció hace unos años- me atraganté.

-Amm… no es solo que mi abuela estuvo saliendo con él y ella me habló de él y pues al oír tu apellido sentí curiosidad- inventé rápidamente.

-bueno, ¿me acompañas a Historia?- cambié como pude de tema.

-Am… ¡Claro!-contestó efusivamente.

Durante todo el camino estuvo hablando por los codos, era como una mezcla de Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton, era insoportable.

Al llegar a Historia el profesor, Sr. Story, no me hizo pasar por la humillación de tener que presentarme.

Quedaban tres asientos libres, dos al fondo, juntos, y uno al lado de…

¡Dios! ¿Por qué me odia el destino?, pensé en cuanto reparé en la persona que observaba atentamente mi cercanía con Víctor.

**!! ^^ eii !!  
¿Qué les pareciio? por favooor dejeen reviieWSs !! no sabeeN loo feliiZ que me haceeen !!!!!! ^^ no cuestaa nadaa !! ^^**


	10. Celos

**Holaaa !!! =) akii estoii con un capii nuevoo !! =) espero que les guste y que disfruten !! ^^**

* * *

Capitulo 10. Celos.

Bella POV.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué me odia el destino?, pensé en cuanto reparé en la persona que observaba atentamente mi cercanía con Víctor.

Edward.

Me miraba con la vista nublada por algún sentimiento que no llegué a descifrar.

No le hice mucho caso y me dirigí (muy a mi pesar) a sentarme junto a Víctor, en los asientos juntos del fondo, no pensaba sentarme con Edward.

La clase de historia versó sobre la guerra civil, un tema muy banal para mí, pues había dado lo mismo durante unos… ¿50 años? Puf… siempre era lo mismo…,menos mal que de vez en cuando me sacaba alguna que otra carrera en la universidad y cambiaba un poco la rutina…

_Bella, ¿tienes novio? ;D._

Genial, ahora el estúpido de Mike, perdón, digo, el estúpido de Víctor me mandaba notitas.

_No._

Gran error, pensé en cuanto le pasé la nota, pues ahora él pensaría que tiene una oportunidad conmigo… ¡Mierda!

_¿Tú venías con los Cullen, verdad?_

¡Oh! Genial, ni siquiera en un miserable humano me iba a dejar de recordar que venía con los Cullen.

_Sí._

Víctor me estaba hartando.

_¿Tú no salías con Edwin Cullen?_

¡Oh! Por dios, ¿Cuánta gente más va a confundir a Edward con Edwin?

Y ¿Cómo diablos se entera la gente de esas cosas? Malditos Genes-Mike-Jessica.

_Primero: NO se llama Edwin y segundo: EDWARD Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS. _

Sonrió maliciosamente al leer la nota, creo que Mike le traspasó a su nieto más genes de lo que se debería…

-Señorito Newton, ¿Le importaría entregarme el papel que guarda entre sus manos?- Mierda, el Sr. Story nos había pillado…

Al voltearme a verlo directamente a los ojos reparé en una cosa… la mirada de Edward estaba dolida… sus ojos le delataban, estaba dolido, rabioso y ¿Celos? Ese otro sentimiento que afloraba sus ojos eran ¿Celos? ¿Edward Cullen Celoso? ¡Ja! Bella, deja de imaginar cosas…-pensé para mí- probablemente ni si quiera esté dolido ni rabioso ni nada… Bella, imaginar sólo te daña a ti.

Me enojé conmigo misma, ¿Acaso YO había permitido que mi imaginación fuese tan lejos como para creer que Edward estaba celoso POR MI?

Si hubiese podido… me hubiese sonrojado.

-¡Señor Newton, le he dicho que me entregue ese maldito papel!- No me había dado cuenta, ¡El tiempo seguía pasando a mi alrededor! (nótese el sarcasmo) Me había quedado en mi mundo…

-Pero Sr. Story, esto no es nada- lloriqueaba Víctor.

-Pues si no es nada, ¡démelo! Y le advierto Señor Newton que como no me entregue ese maldito papel ahora, lo lamentará- amenazó Sr. Story.

-Víctor, dale el maldito papel- le susurré, no quería meterme en problemas pero sobre todo, yo no quería ser el centro de atención y 'gracias' al numerito de Víctor y del Sr. Story nosotros éramos el blanco de todas las miradas…

-Tome…- por fin cedió, el muy burro de Mike, perdón, digo Víctor.

-Vamos a ver qué tenemos por aquí…- comenzó el Sr. Story viendo nuestra nota-… esto no traía nada bueno…

-Bueno, como es la primera vez que les pillo y es el primer día de Isabella, no la leeré en voz alta, como es mi costumbre hacer.- dijo Sr. Story mirándome detenidamente con ojos lujuriosos.

Genial… ahora el profesor me pasaba la mano por mi cara bonita… y nunca mejor dicho.

-Gracias profesor- contestó Víctor un tanto enfadado, supongo que se dio cuenta de cómo me miraba…

Al fin sonó la bendita campana que daba fin a Historia para dar paso a …-cogí mi horario para ver qué materia tenía ahora.- Biología.- pensé para mi.

-Bella, ¿qué te toca ahora?- preguntó entusiasmado Víctor.

Por favor, señor Destino, hazme un favor y evita que caigamos juntos.- pensaba en mi fuero interno.

-B-biología- titubeé, no aguantaría el hecho de estar otra hora con mini-Mike, en cierto modo tampoco me caía tan mal como Mike, pero el simple hecho de que fuese su sucesor me sacaba de mis casillas.

-oh, qué pena, yo ahora tengo Física y Química, bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo, ¿sí?- preguntó esperanzado.

Sopesé la idea de irme en el almuerzo con él y su grupo… o la otra opción que era… irme con los Cullen… ¿Qué era peor?

Sin duda era pero irme con los Cullen.

-Claro, Víctor, nos vemos en el almuerzo.- contesté con una fingida sonrisa que aceleró su frecuencia cardíaca más de lo normal.

Dicho esto me fui hacia el laboratorio de química, no estaba muy lejos, me sabía el instituto como la palma de mi mano.

Al llegar noté que casi todo el mundo estaba con su pareja (los asientos eran de dos) casi no quedaba un solo sitio libre.

-Señorita Swan, puede usted sentarse allí, al fondo, al lado del señor Yorkie.- dijo la Sra. Plateada. Notablemente molesta por haber llegado un minuto tarde.

Un momento, ¿había dicho Yorkie? Oh no… ¿Es que acaso iba a volver otra vez a lo de hace 50 años?

Me dirigí al fondo, me senté junto al sucesor de Eric Yorkie y le pregunté bajito:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Louis Yorkie. –contestó ilusionado.

Ohm… en sus ojos había bondad y generosidad…

-Louis Yorkie y ¿Qué más?- pregunté sin poder contener la curiosidad.

-Louis Yorkie Webber- contestó.

Oh, era el ¿hijo? De Eric y Angela, un momento… si Víctor era el nieto de Mike y Jessica… ¿Cuántos años tienen los padres de Louis?

-Es que me gustaba más como segundo apellido el de mi abuela que el de mi madre… -contestó Louis a mi pregunta no formulada verbalmente.

-Ohm…-me limité a contestar.

La clase trató de lo de siempre…

Que si los átomos esto que si lo otro… etcétera.

Al final de clase en la puerta me esperaba ¿¡Alice!?

* * *

**wooW !! ¿qué quiere Alice? !! o alomejor no es Alice... o quizas No va por bella... !! jaja en los proxiimoS capiiss estoo y muchoo mas !! =) ^^ dejeen reviiewss porfiiS !! =) (se aceptan sugerencias para continuar el fic XD) **


	11. Alice

**LO SIENTOOOOOOOO !!!! T_T se me fue internet y no hubo formaa...T_T y en el cyber no podia meter en pen-drive !!!! =( sorry !!!!!! pero por fiin les traiigoO eL capii (me salio mierda pero.. XD)**

Capítulo 11. Alice.

Bella POV.

Al final de clase en la puerta me esperaba ¿¡Alice!?

¿Qué querría la mini-persona en forma de duende? Bella, recuerda que, literalmente, la odias, Isabella Marie Swan, recuerda, odias a Mary Alice Brandon.- me recordaba internamente.

Me acerqué a ella mirando nuevamente mi horario…¡oh! Un momento…¿Ahora me tocaba biología? Pero si eso me tocó a primera hora, no puede ser.

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté bajito y todo lo fría que pude a Alice.

¿Había mencionado que ella estaba tremendamente feliz? Pues bien, sí lo estaba, y mucho, su sonrisa no se le borró de la cara ni siquiera con lo mal que le hablé.

-¡Oh! Vamos Bella, ¡No seas aguafiestas! Ven conmigo ¡rápido!- me chillaba con voz aguda.

-Alice, espera, hay un problema con mi horario, tengo que ir a Secretaría- murmuré.

-Ohmm… ok, pero rápido. No intentes nada raro porque lo veré.- me amenazó.

-ok.

Me dirigí hacia Secretaría a paso humano. Cuando entré me fije en que la secretaria, se llamaba Cope…mmm… ¿no era mucha casualidad?

En fin, es igual.

-Esto… Señorita Cope, creo que mi horario está mal, pone que a primera y a tercera tengo Biología, no puede ser ¿no?- pregunté cortés.

-¡oh! Esto… claro, déjame ver.- dijo alterada, al parecer, no me había oído.

-tome.- le di el papel evitando el roce de nuestras pieles.

Miró el horario, rebuscó entre sus papeles y miró su ordenador unas pocas de veces, hasta que por fin…

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, tome aquí tiene su nuevo horario- dijo y me tendió otro papel.

-Gracias, dije sin mucho entusiasmo, esperaba que fuese más papeleo para así librarme de ir con Alice a no-sé-dónde.

De camino a la puerta del colegio (que era donde me esperaba Alice) vi qué nueva asignatura tendría…

FISICA Y QUÍMICA, ¡No! ¿Por qué? Otra hora con mini-Mike.

Este era el fin, suspiré dramáticamente.

-¡Bella!- la aguda voz de Alice me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Lo siento Alice, pero tengo que ir a clase.- le dije sin ganas.

-No, técnicamente estás enferma, acabo de hablar con la directora y dice que nos dan el día libre.- sonrió maliciosa.

Bufé, solo ella hacía cosas así. O bueno… no era solo ella… pero no era momento de ponerme melancólica recordando lo sucedido con Edward, Emmett y todos los Cullen.

Bueno, tampoco quería ir con Víctor, así que…

-Ok, pero rapidito ¿eh?- murmuré derrotada…tal y como lo hacía cuando aun éramos amigas y me obligaba a ir de tiendas.

Me odié por ello.

-¡Sííííí! – gritó Alice pegando brinquitos como si fuese una niña pequeña. No me había dado cuenta, pero… ya estábamos en su Porsche.

-Alice… ¿Qué…?- sacudió la cabeza antes de que yo terminara de formular la pregunta, decidí dejarlo pasar.

-Okey, ahora sí, ¿A dónde me llevas? – le dije con ademán defensor.

-¡Oh! ¿No te lo dije?- contestó haciéndose la inocente.

-Alice…- ya me estaba cansando.

-Okey, okey… es una sorpresa, pero si te vale, te digo que te llevo a casa.- ¿¡Qué!?

No podía ser, ahora me gustaba el instituto porque así veía menos a Edward y… ¿Qué hacia Alice? ¡Llevarme otra vez con él! Oh, claro…-pensaba irónicamente

¡Un momento! Que Alice me llevara a casa no significaba que Edward estuviese allí ¿no?

-Esto… Alice… ¿y para qué vamos a tu casa?- remarqué el 'tu' para que se diese cuenta que yo solo vivía con ellos porque no tenía otro sitio a donde ir y por lo tanto no era 'nuestra' casa.

-¡Sorpresa! Bella, no vas a sacarme nada, soy una tumba.- exclamó.

-ya…- murmuré.

Recé a todos los santos para que Edward no estuviese, ¿o debería decir, para que sí estuviese? La verdad, ya no sabía qué pensar, me dolía pensar que con todo lo que me había hecho yo aun le amase, aunque claro está, eso nunca lo admitiría a alguien que no fuese mi alocada conciencia.

-Bueno, Bella ¿Qué tal tu primer día de instituto?- preguntó Alice con tono burlón.

-Alice, pareces mi padre, y no es mi primer día de instituto, ni tampoco el tuyo.- contesté secamente dándole a entender que no quería hablar y que no estaba para bromas.

-Cierto- dijo con su imborrable sonrisa maliciosa.

-Alice, en serio, ¿Qué vamos a hacer en tu casa?- Me empezaba a preocupar de verdad.

-Soy una tumba, soy una tumba…- canturreaba.

Desistí. Ya lo averiguaría cuando llegásemos.

El resto de la conversación que Alice me obligó a tener con ella, versó sobre temas más banales, es decir, sobre el instituto, los nuevos profesores…etc.

Yo me limitaba a darle unas monosílabas respuestas, pero al parecer, eso para ella era más que suficiente para seguir 'su' conversación.

En ese momento Alice me recordó a Jessica, algo extraño, pues no se parecían ni en el blanco de los ojos.

Alice conducía rápido, en 5 minutos llegamos a su casa.

Desde fuera no oí nada, eso era buena señal, quizás no habría nadie en la mansión Cullen… o quizás eran muy silenciosos…

Mi acompañante no dejaba de esbozar una estúpida sonrisita de suficiencia, la había llevado durante todo el trayecto, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Al entrar en su casa me ¿Sorprendí?

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie me esperaban con una mirada de dolor, sufrimiento, arrepentimiento, y otras emociones que, de seguro, yo no había experimentado en toda mi vida. Supuse que habría que vivir más de 70 años para poder sentir todas esas emociones juntas y no venirse abajo.

Me quise compadecer de ellos, quise poder preocuparme con ellos, sufrir con ellos, quise ESTAR CON ELLOS, quise ser una Cullen.

Pero por desgracia, no todo lo que se quiere se tiene.

Yo les odiaba, o al menos, de eso me intentaba auto convencer. Pero ellos no me lo ponían nada fácil, con el poco trato que tenía ahora con ellos, siempre me trataban educadamente, realmente, se parecían a los Cullen que yo conocí.

Les echaba de menos.

En mi rostro se formó una mueca de dolor que rápidamente escondí con una cara impertérrita, fría e indiferente.

Y, al igual que otras veces, pregunté fríamente.

-¿Qué queréis?

A Alice se le escapó una mueca de dolor que no pasé desapercibida y que me descompuso por dentro. Yo quería muchísimo a la duendecilla, ¿para qué engañarnos? Sí, la quería a ella y a todos los Cullen, habían sido mi familia durante medio siglo, ¡Cómo para no quererlos!

Por eso, suavicé un poco mi voz, pero solo un poco, sabía de sobra que ellos eran unos estupendos actores y que ahora mismo podían estar actuando…

Agonicé al pensar eso.

-Te queremos a ti, Bella.- murmuró Esme en un tono maternal que solía usar 'antes'.

-No te entiendo- respondí ácidamente.

-Bella, hija…- no soy tu hija, le corté- am… claro, esto… Bella, queremos que nos perdones, sabemos que es mucho pedir, pero todos lo pasamos mal al verte tan indiferente a nosotros- terminó Carlisle.

Eso me caló hondo, seguramente se me enrojecieron los bordes de los ojos, pues se me hizo un nudo en la garganta típico de cuando vas a llorar. La única diferencia era que, por supuesto, mis ojos ya no derramaban lágrimas.

Rápidamente y con mucho esfuerzo, escondí mis sentimientos bajo una inescrutable máscara de frialdad.

**¿Que pasara...? les perdonara?? ACEPTOO SUGERENCIIAS !!! estoo estaa sin decidiR en miii cabeziita ! XD**


	12. ¿Te perdono? Yo creo que

**LO SIIENTOOOOOOOOO !!! ¡¡¡ sientoo muchísimo el retraso !!! lo siento de veras !! Pero es que tengo mucho que estudiar, pues estoy terminando el primer trimestre de 1* de Eso ii bueno.. XD pero que lo siiento de veras !! =( peroo buenoo ¡¡ aquí les dejo el capii 12 !! que lo disfruten ii ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS !! **

* * *

Capítulo 12. ¿Te perdono? Yo creo que…

Bella POV.

Rápidamente y con mucho esfuerzo, escondí mis sentimientos bajo una inescrutable máscara de frialdad.

… ¿Qué se suponía que yo debía hacer ahora? Yo… les quería perdonar pero… ¿y si estaban 'actuando' nuevamente? No, no podía ser tan estúpida como para caer en una misma trampa dos veces…, por mi salud mental…, no creo que aguantase otro golpe de semejante magnitud, así que la decisión más segura, y también más dolorosa, era que no, no se merecían mi perdón.

-Y vosotros… ¿De verdad creéis que os voy a perdonar así como así?- pregunté sarcástica y fríamente.

-um…esto… nosotros no…em…- tartamudeaban todos…

Era gracioso ver tan indefenso al enorme de Emmett, o al valiente de Jasper.

Emmett, mi pequeño gran hermano Emmett… ahis…-suspiré-él si merecía mi perd…- No pude acabar la frase cuando recordé lo que él había hecho, él había empezado la broma. Se me quitaron todas las ganas de perdonarle, me entró rabia, ira contenida, estaba que iba a reventar de malos sentimientos, nadie podría imaginar nunca cuánto duele un corazón roto de un amor verdadero.

Así que con rabia dije…

-No, no os voy a perdonar ¡Nunca! – acababa de recordar todo lo que Emmett había hecho por mí estos años y que luego la maldita apuesta la empezó él- las palabras me salieron con una rudeza cruel, me salieron en un tremendo rugido, mis ojos estaban como carbones, negros como dos ónices enfurecidos.

Me vi reflejada en seis pares de ojos dorados como la miel, y en ese momento supe que esa era la primera vez que yo me veía como una auténtica vampiresa…

Me di miedo…, les di miedo…, ellos me temían, irónico… ¿Verdad? Yo les debería temer por ser como eran pero no, ellos eran los que me temían a mí, una inútil vampiresa que se dejaba engañar por unos vampiros aun más inútiles que ella…

Por una vez en la vida hice algo sensato y me marché de allí, me marché con Jacob.

Vale, eso de marcharme con Jacob no era del todo sensato, y mucho menos después de lo que me dijo Sam… pero era lo único que podía hacer para no morir de desolación.

No tenía muy claro lo que haría una vez allí, con Jacob… pero merecía la pena si así conseguía un poco de ayuda.

En 5 minutos estuve frente a la casa rojiza de Jake, me había dado bastante prisa… era increíble lo que unos sentimientos angustiosos podían causarte físicamente…

Estuve llamando a cada rato, pero nadie respondía… -genial- pensé.

Pensé en quedarme por allí a esperarle, pero seguramente ni a Sam ni a Leah le haría gracia alguna…

Nadie me quería… estaba sola en el mundo…me maldije por haberme querido transformar en vampira cincuenta años atrás… si no lo hubiese hecho, hubiese muerto pensando que Edward me amaba… hubiese vivido feliz…

Ahora entendía por qué Rosalie se oponía tanto a mi transformación, ella lo sabía… ella quería ayudarme…

Quizás incluso también se lo hicieron a ella y luego se enamoró de Emmett o algo así…

No lo sabía, no sabía nada, estaba desesperada.

Por el momento, decidí quedarme pululando por los alrededores, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos.

Al fin, vi a un lobo de pelaje rojizo, mi lobito favorito.

Fui corriendo tras él, no tardé en cogerle, pero claro… él seguramente pensó que yo era un vampiro (cosa que era cierta) normal y que le iba a morder o algo, con lo cual, yo acabé en el suelo y los dientes de Jacob a milímetros de mi cuello, sujetando mi cuerpo con sus enormes patazas de animal.

Proferí un grito que se debió de oír hasta en Panamá. Por supuesto, yo no había pensado y… no me esperaba esa reacción (totalmente normal) por su parte.

Jacob casi me arranca la cabeza, pues tardó unos segundos en reconocerme.

Se separó de mí, fue corriendo a su anterior destino antes del 'accidente' y cuando volvió, venía en su forma humana, supuse, se había ido a cambiar a su casa.

-Bella… - susurró entre aliviado y desconcertado.

-Hola Jake…-dije dudosa, después de tanto tiempo, no sabía si yo merecía esas confianzas…('Jake')

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con los C…- no terminó la frase al ver mi reacción ante el nombre que iba a salir de sus labios…

-Oh… esto… Jacob yo…- murmuré.

- Oye Bella, lo siento, lo siento de veras, yo no lo sabía, solo obedecía ordenes…- me dijo Jake desalentado.

-¿Qué?- me limité a contestar.

-Bella, no me digas que no has venido por eso, Bella, lo de la última vez, lo siento…-continuaba disculpándose Jacob.

Eso tampoco me servía de mucho, después de todo, lo que Sam me dijo, era todo verdad, yo hacía entorpecerlos con su trabajo…

Él no me dijo nada de que si Jacob quería o no mi marcha…

-Am… no es nada Jake…-susurré

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Claro que lo es! No sé cómo, pero algo haré para enmendar ese error.-proseguía Jacob.

-Om, se me olvidaba, si no venías a eso, ¿a qué venias?

-um… para… para…- tartamudeaba frenéticamente.

-Pues para recuperarte, Jake.- respondí todo lo firme que pude.

Jacob, al parecer se emocionó, pues me dio un gran abrazo de oso, eso me recordó a Emmett y Emmett me recordó esa maldita apuesta…

Con lo que me tensé de inmediato…

Y como no… Jake lo malinterpretó y dijo muy bajito, casi en un susurro…

-Oh… ya veo… sus sentimientos no han cambiado para nada…es incluso más estricta con respecto a la distancia… antes… un abrazo no era nada…pues… ahora ni eso…-murmuró para sí.

Me dio mucha pena, así que lo abracé fuertemente y le di un beso en la mejilla.

¡Como añoraba a mi Jake!

Pero todo el cuerpo se me paralizó cuando, a lo lejos… vi a un enorme lobo –o mejor dicho, _loba- _de pelaje gris.

Era Leah…

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Leah iba directa hacia mí. En un movimiento involuntario me agazapé.

Nada más lejos de mi propósito, yo venía a darle las gracias, y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, agazapada, preparada para saltar contra Leah…

Rápidamente me puse en pie, intentando decir que venía en son de paz.

A todo esto, Jake estaba atónito mirándome, no sé ni cómo cuándo se dio cuenta de que tenía que darse la vuelta para entender de qué iba todo esto. Lo hizo.

Pero Leah estaba demasiado cabreada…

Se lanzó sobre mí, al tiempo que Jacob entraba en fase todo lo deprisa que los nervios le permitían, y ahí se quedó todo.

Leah se quedó estática de inmediato, Jacob parecía no respirar. Ambos en su forma lupina.

Yo me lo estaba perdiendo todo. De repente, Leah y Jake se dieron una especie de 'abrazo' romántico… o bueno… todo lo romántico que puede ser un abrazo siendo un lobo…

Las ropas de Jake habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo, por lo cual, otra vez debía de irse para que pudiésemos seguir hablando.

Ambos se marcharon, juntos, correteando y pareciendo jugar al pilla-pilla que juegan dos enamorados, pero en lobos.

Y otra vez… sentí que nadie me quería, que sobraba…-Rápidamente intenté desechar esa idea de mi mente.

Al poco rato, volvió Jake, para mi sorpresa, estaba solo.

Se veía avergonzado…

-Jake, no pasa nada- dije para calmar la repentina tensión que reinaba en el ambiente.

-om… Lo siento de veras Bella, Leah no quería… um… bueno… tu sabes cómo es ella y todo lo que ha pasado y…-Jake, NO-PA-SA-NA-DA le separé las palabras en sílaba, a ver si así entendía mejor.

-Bu-bueno, ¿Por dónde íbamos?

-Jacob, creo que es mejor para todos que yo me vaya….-murmuré muy apenada…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡¿Pero si acabas de llegar?! – dijo exaltado.

-Pero… tu sabes… ni a Sam y a Leah les gustará mi visita…-argumenté a mi favor.

-No importa, tú te quedas…no soportaría verte marchar de nuevo…-esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, no estuve segura de si lo había dicho o no. Alucinas Bella, me decía mi subcociente.

* * *

**holaaa ^^ ¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Les gustó?? ¡¡ Díganmelo todo por reviiews !! por fiis no cuestan nada y ¡¡¡ME HACEN MUY FELIZ !!!**

**nOsS vemooS en loS proxiimoS capii !! ^^ ah! y graciias x todos sus reviews !! lo siento, pero no engo tiempo de contestarlos, ¡pero los leo todos ! ^^ besAzoS !!**


	13. Cuando todo se vuelve contra

**Lo sientoooo ! no me mateeeen ! espeRoo que me perdonen ! no fue mi intencion no actualizar durante... casi (o más de) un mes ! lo siientooo ! =( pero no tenia inspiración y ... bueno para que me perdonen les hize un poco de Edward POV, ¡ está al final del capii ! =) aah! y una cosa que lueGo se me olvida... si alguien no entiende algo del fic ¡Que me lo haga saber por Reviiews! yo le explicoo ! =)**

**y en serio que lo siento muchoo... ! TT_TT y otra cosa por la que disculparme... este capi es.. quizás el más corto que he hecho... SORRY !**

* * *

Capítulo 13. Cuando todo se vuelve contra '?'

Bella POV

-No importa, tú te quedas…no soportaría verte marchar de nuevo…-esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, no estuve segura de si lo había dicho o no. Alucinas Bella, me decía mi subconciente.

-um... de acuerdo, pero solo me quedaré un par de días, vengo de visita.- musité.

-Claro, no quieras hacer esperar a tus chupasangres- dijo entredientes, lo que me provocó un dolor muy agudo en el pecho. Di gracias a Dios porque no pudiese llorar y así no fastidiar el momento.

-¡Oh! Y hablando de eso... ¿Cómo es que te dejaron venir?- murmuró

-Jake, no son mis dueños...- al menos no ahora, terminé en mi cabeza. Hablar de este tema, por imposible que parezca, me estaba dando muchos dolores, en la cabeza, en el pecho...en el corazón...

-ok, ya, pero me refiero, te escapaste... ¿Cómo...- ¡JAKE, LO SIENTO PERO NO ME APETECE HABLAR DE LOS CULLEN AHORA!

Se quedó perplejo y a punto de replicar por mi comportamiento pero al ver los bordes de mis ojos, rojizos cual rubíes ensangrentados, se detuvo y pareció comprender... lo básico, había habido un problema conmigo y los Cullen, por eso estaba allí, con él...con mi puerto seguro, mi sol personal.

-Lo-lo siento Jake...- contesté apenada, no pretendía gritarle así, pues él era el único que me podía ayudar y en vez de agradecérselo, se lo pagaba chillándole como una descosida.

-No, no te disculpes, soy yo el que tiene que disculparse. Lo siento mucho Bella, no quería causarte más daño...

Nunca había visto a un Jake tan serio, me gustaba su sonrisa, me gustaba verle feliz.

-Ummm... ¿Damos un paseo?

Tenía que cambiar de tema ¡ya! Eso... o vería a un muy deprimido Jake... y yo no quería eso.

-Ok- sonrió un poco...

Me dio pena y le abracé con casi todas mis fuerzas, pues podría lastimarle.

Eso pareció contentarle lo suficiente.

_**Edward POV.**_

Dolor... era lo único que sentía desde hacía unas horas...

En secreto había seguido a Bella hasta la casa de su amigo, el chucho...

Y para lo único que había servido era para causarme un tremendo dolor en mi ya muy marchito corazón.

Primero, casi salgo de mi escondite para matar a la perra esa, Leah, que casi mata a mi Bella de un mordisco.

Después... Mi Bella no hace más que abrazar al chucho... eso era una agonía. Menos mal que el inútil del chucho no distinguió el mío con el olor de Bella, que si no ahora mismo estaría muerto.

De veras... yo era masoquista...

Vi cómo se alejaban de su posición, agarrados de la mano. Una furia negra atravesó mis ojos... casi lo veía todo rojo veía sus manos entrelazadas como un gato ve a un ratón, con ganas de matar ese maldito lazo que les unía...La rabia me quemaba por dentro, estaba a un paso de ir y arrancarle la cabeza a ese... ese... ese chucho imbécil y prepotente que se creía superior...arg... y sin querer, llegados a ese punto un rugido se me escapó entre los dientes, pero no uno cualquiera. Uno que en sí llevaba por una parte todo el dolor que sentía, la rabia y la ira y por otra, la agonía de no poder abrazar a Bella como ella había hecho con su... 'amigo'.

Rápidamente el chucho se dio la vuelta, junto con Bella, ambos en posición de ataque. El chucho era ahora un ahora un miserable lobo, pero por desgracia, no podía empezar una pelea aquí y ahora pues yo estoy en mucha desventaja con mi razón de existir en mi contra... parecía que todo se había vuelto contra mí...así que todo lo rápido que pude me escondí aun más, acuclillado, en posición fetal, como hacía Bella...

Les oí murmurar un... '¿Qué habrá sido?' y un ... 'Da igual... ¡Vámonos!' y ahí me los imaginé dándose la mano como una especial pareja...

_-Cullen, no creas que no sabía que eras tú, no soy tan tonto como para no diferenciar tu olor del de Bella... andate con ojo... ¿O debo recordarte que estar en territorio ENEMIGO? Por tu bien, ¡Lárgate de aquí! Además... ¿Qué diablos de has hecho a Bella? está destrozada- pensó Jacob..._

Me quedé estático... por imposible que pareciera, casi se me había olvidado que le podía leer la mente... había estado tan absorto en Bella... Me enfurecí... ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a amenazarme...? Y no dice nada, me perdona... y me deja con vida... como si yo fuese un pobre niño indefenso al que hay que darle segundas oportunidades, dejarle vivir simplemente porque no puede defenderse...

Sin pararme a pensar en si me escuchaban o no, solté un alarido de dolor, de agonía, de rabia e ira.

Cuando recuperé la cordura... me paré a escuchar si venían o si Jacob me mandaba otra señal através de su mente de si me habían escuchado...

-...- nada...

Supuse que no me escuchó nadie. Me decidí a salir afuera, pues estaba entre unos matorrales. Quería pararme a pensar un poco, quizás me iría al prado...

Y al salir de mi escondite, me topé de frente con Jacob.

-Hola, chupasangres...-y rápidamente de transformó en un enorme lobo de pelambrera rojiza.

_-¡Vamos! ¡Enséñame lo que sabes hacer!- me gritó en su fuero interno._

_

* * *

_

**eey ! les gustoo¿? HAGANMELO SABER POR REVIIEWS ! =) bueno... ¿habrá pelea en el proximoo capii? ¿Quieren ustedes que haya pela? ¡ TODO POR REVIIEWS ! me hacen super feliiizz =) son mii DrOgaa ! =) jaja**

**buenoo que sepan que yo aunque no responDa, leoo todos los reviews =) besooTess les kiieRoo (L)**


	14. ¿Pelea?

**woo soRRy por tardar tantooOooo !!! =( peroo no teniia inspiración y como también hizee otro fiic !! pues... (el de Los cullen en la vida real, al parecer va teniendo exito.. XD) leanlo ! XD en fiin que sorry !!! =( y que bueno aquí está el nueVo capii !! aah! y que conste que por mucho que tarde ¡¡ NUNCA VOY A ABANDONAR NINGUN FIC CREADO POR MI !! XD jaja besaZoss gente =) aah! y feliz dia de Reyes ! =) (atrasaDoss..)**

* * *

Capítulo 14. – ¿Pelea?-

Edward POV.

_-¡Vamos! ¡Enséñame lo que sabes hacer!- me gritó en su fuero interno._

Esto estalló mil terminaciones nerviosas en mi persona, pero gracias a Dios pude controlarme de no abalanzarme sobre él para preguntar...

-¿Y Bella?

En su mente no me quería contestar pero al pronunciar el nombre de Bella se le escapó una imagen de ella y Emily. La había llevado con Emily, bien, eso era seguro. Ahora podía matar al chucho.

Enterré todo amago de humanidad y mi rostro se convirtió en el de un verdadero vampiro, aterrador, como el de un monstruo de pesadilla. Me arrojé al chucho, salté sobre él y me quedé sobre su lomo, con intenciones de acabar rápido con él de un mordisco en el cuello, luego la ponzoña haría el resto.

Pero no se dejó matar tan fácilmente, empezó a saltar de un lado a otro arqueando el lomo, para sacudirse al anfitrión que había en su espalda. Me agarré fuerte al su pelambrera y tiré, llevándome algún que otro mechó rojizo. Jacob aulló de dolor.

Me bajé del perro para tener una pelea de verdad, me agazapé casi rozando el suelo y el lobo hizo lo mismo, empezamos a dar vueltas en círculos. Eso me recordó a cuando había tenido que matar a Victoria para seguir con la apuesta de Emmett, y seguido a ese pensamiento una ola de dolor se apoderó de mí.

Jacob aprovechó que me había distraído un milisegundo para echarse sobre mí, yo terminé con un enorme lobo encima, mi quería levantar y sacarle sus enormes ojos pero tenía sus patas delanteras en mis hombros, con sus afilados colmillos a unos centímetros de mi cuello.

Cerré mis ojos, este era mi fin.

-Bella, te quiero- y al pronunciar las que serían mis últimas palabras su imagen se reflejó en mi cabeza, una visión tan nítida que creí haberla visto de verdad.

Y su imagen me dio fuerzas para seguir luchando por mi existencia, saqué fuerza de donde no las hay y de una patada en el estómago del chucho me lo quité de encima, el perro salió dando alaridos de dolor y enseñándome sus alargados y afilados dientes, a lo que contesté con un rugido amenazador.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalancé sobre él e intenté rajarle al menos una pata trasera.

Lo conseguí, pero no fue demasiado profundo, en realidad no quería matarle... o al menos no en términos de ''hacer que su corazón deje de latir'' simplemente, quería darle su merecido.

A eso que me arrancó un brazo, aullé de dolor, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor junto... era indescriptible, podía haberlo leído en su mente pero estaba ensimismado con otras cosas...

Eso me cabreó y me dirigí a arrancarle una de sus asquerosas patas, ya se sabe... ojo por ojo y diente por diente... pero en ese momento otro enorme lobo de pelambrera negra como el carbón apareció de la nada.

Mierda... yo no podría con dos a la vez. Eso seguro.

Pero al parecer no era esa su intención, porque nada más llegar él, Jacob se sentó obedientemente sobre sus dos patas traseras cual perrito obedece a su amo.

Y al concentrarme, lo entendí todo.

_-Jacob, párate ahora mismo, me dan igual todas tus excusas, ¡para!- _murmuró el lobo de pelambrera negra, al que reconocí como Sam.

Y con muchos gruñidos por parte de la primitiva mente de Jacob, aceptó.

_-Y tu también Cullen, para ahora mismo.- _Sobra decir que me molestó mucho su tonito de superioridad, pero ahí yo ya era un vampiro civilizado, no un vampiro en plena caza y pude estarme quieto, pero soltando algún que otro rugido de vez en cuando.

-Esperen.- pensó Sam por última vez.

Y se largó hacia el denso follaje que se distinguía a mis espaldas.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos con ganas de pelea, pero por respeto a Sam no pasó nada... o bueno él por respeto a Sam, yo por respeto a Carlisle, el no me alabaría precisamente si se entera que maté a un chucho apestoso.

-Bien, ahora explíquenme qué pasa aquí- dijo Sam, que venía en su forma humana y vestido.

-El chupasangres no sé que le ha hecho a Bella, pero está destrozada y seguro que por su culpa, además.. .está en nuestro territorio.- dijo Jacob con un tonito muy pagado de sí mismo que me sacaba de quicio.

Pero su comentario dolió, el hecho de que hasta el chucho se hubiese dado cuenta de que Bella estaba mal dolía... y mucho. Así que decidí que lo mejor era callarse.

Sólo rugí en respuesta.

-Y bien... ¿No hay nada más que añadir?- dijo Sam refiriéndose a si yo no iba a dar mi versión de los hechos... cosa que me sorprendió, ¿Desde cuándo eran los perros tan diplomáticos? O bueno... no todos.

Yo permanecí en silencio, no iba a agregar nada más. ¿O sí?

-No le digan a Bella nada de lo ocurrido.- murmuré.

_-Ya claro... y encima de mandón ¿no?-_ se burló Jacob internamente.

-Y dime, ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?- dijo Sam mirándome a los ojos.

Y así me rendí, me daba igual mi orgullo, le miré con ojos doloridos, dejando flotar en ellos todo el dolor que sentía, la agonía de ser yo, un apestoso monstruo que destruía todo lo que tocaba... dejé ver mi inagotable sufrimiento.

Y sobre todo dejé ver la súplica en mis ojos.

-De acuerdo. Ni Jacob ni yo abriremos la boca.- contestó Sam, al que emocioné.

-¿Qué? – chilló Jacob.

No me había dado cuenta de cómo se había transformado Jacob en 'hombre' otra vez... estaba perdiendo facultades.

-Lo que oyes, y más te vale no desobedecer- dijo Sam cabreado. A lo siguiente, se fueron.

Y yo me quedé allí, solo, como un monstruo se queda solo en su caverna. Quise gritar de desolación, de dolor, de agonía... y todo por esa simple muchacha que de simple nada tenía...Isabella.

En los últimos días me había dado cuenta de cuánto la amaba... de cuánto me gustaba... de cómo la quería y de todo lo que ella había hecho por mí. La amaba más que a mi propia existencia.

Decidí ir a 'espiarla' nuevamente, ella estaría en casa de Emily, la mujer de Sam, si no me equivoco, cosa que estaba empezando a suceder.

Estaba anocheciendo, cuando por fin di con la casa correcta. Me asomé a una ventana y por suerte era una especie de cuarto de estar que parecía estar acomodado a una habitación de invitados, con cama y todo, luego vi a Bella tumbada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados pero no dormida, no sé qué haría en la cama porque desde luego ella no necesitaba dormir.

De vez en cuando gimoteaba en voz alta.

Y entonces la escuché pensar.

-_Otro día más en mi asquerosa existencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que transformarme? Yo quería haber muerto si la eternidad me deparaba este horrible futuro._

_Ojalá pudiese ir a los vulturis a que me matasen, pero no, no puedo porque no quiero que él se entere de que morí por su culpa, y que se ría pensando que lo hice por lo mucho que le amaba, cosa que es mentira, LE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS...-_ Y ahí dejé de escuchar.

Me largé de ese horripilante lugar en el que solo había encontrado dolor. Ella pensaba que yo me reiría de su muerte, yo nunca haría eso... Y antes de sumirme en mi propio dolor como sabría que haría, me agarré a una cosa buena que sí había dicho ella.

'' _Ojalá pudiese ir a los vulturis a que me matasen, pero no, no puedo'' _

Eso al menos significaba que ella no iría a matarse... eso era bueno.

Luego, sí, pude irme al claro, nuestro claro. Pero solo para desgarrarme la garganta a gritos de dolor. Ojalá hubiese dejado que el chucho Black acabase conmigo...

Bella POV.

-[...] _LE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS... pero solo por amarle tanto... – _pensaba tendida en la cama que Emily amablemente había hecho para mí en el cuarto de estar.

Y en ese instante, escuché un extraño sonido, pero a un volumen muy bajo, por la distancia supuse. Era como un grito de dolor o algo así, pero supuse que sería mi imaginación porque el grito debía de estar a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Y era imposible que un humano clamase semejante grito. O si no era humano, quizás eran los lobos, que estaban descuartizando a algún pobre vampiro que merodeaba por aquí... por un momento me asusté, temí por Jake... pero de seguro iban ganando ellos... pero... ¿Y si era algún Cullen? Me estremecí ante la idea. No, seguro que no, yo solo era una mierda estorbosa para ellos, ¿Por qué se molestarían en venir hasta aquí si no era para buscarme? Seguro que era para eso y 'eso' era imposible.

Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a relajarme. Desde que no podía dormir me gustaba tumbarme en una cama y relajarme... despierta.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareciio? Creo que este es el capi más larGo que he escrito... creo.. XD no se ! pero que sepan que lo hize para las que querían ver (o leer xD) sufrir a Edward... mi amaDo Eddiie.. .!! XD jaja besAzooSS dejen reviiews !!! =) saben que las quieRoo !! =) ah! y un poco de publii barata.. XD lean mi nuevoO fic... se titula.. ''Los cullen en la vida real'' por lo menos lean la trama ¡ Es interesante ! =) las kieRo (L) dejen reviewss !!!****


	15. Reencuentro

**Holaaa !! SORRY !!!!! de veras que lo siento muchísimo ... ! no me llegaba la inspiración !! =S ! pero bueno... aquí les dejo otro capi más ! =) por cierto... yo creo que la historia se acaba ya no les parece?? es que... me avergüenza admitirles que... ¡¡ yo no tengo pensada la historia!! me refiero, cada capi me lo invento (es obvio) pero quiero decir que no tengo pensado el hilo de la historia XD por eso no sé cuando terminarla ! ustedes me dice ¿si? !! por faa !! (= bueno, no les aburro más !**

**a leer ! **

**Las quiere Samara ! (L) **

**PD. - Abajo nota importante.**

* * *

Capítulo 15. Reencuentro

Bella POV.

Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a relajarme. Desde que no podía dormir me gustaba tumbarme en una cama y relajarme... despierta.

Pero aún me inquietaba ese horrible grito que el viento me había hecho escuchar, un grito de dolor, desgarrador, un grito inquietante, de un dolor insoportable....-Bien Bella, creo que deliras demasiado...-pensé en voz alta.

Me levanté de la cama y vi que estaba bien entrada la noche, no tenía sed pero me dispuse a salir a cazar unos insípidos alces, Emily estaba dormida en su cuarto, podía oír su respiración y algo que yo ya no podría tener... los latidos de su corazón. Ante ese último pensamiento, el dolor ya casi imperceptible, se volvió a apoderar de mí, salí cuanto antes de esa casa y me dirigí al bosque más cercano, se me habían pasado las ganas de cazar así que simplemente daría un paseo.

Mis pasos, cada vez más rápidos me llevaron inconscientemente a un lugar que, por desgracia, yo conocía a la perfección.

Era el claro donde me llevaba Ed-Edward- ya me costaba menos pensar en él, pero aun dolía con el alma.

Se me enrojecieron los bordes de los ojos, húmedos pero sin lágrimas.

Quise irme pero mi cuerpo parecía no responder a mi mente, o quizás mi subconsciente no quería irse de ese lugar... no lo sabía. Pero lo que no esperaba, de verdad, era ver a quién vi sentado, dando pequeños aullidos de dolor en medio del claro. A una distancia razonable de donde yo estaba.

Mis ojos de abrieron como platos, mi cerebro empezó a procesar toda la información a una velocidad inimaginable, y mi cuerpo disfrutó esa increíble sensación de adrenalina llenando mi ser. Era Edward.

Por mucho que me opusiese, mi cuerpo y mi mente se llenaron de felicidad al reconocer su silueta en el prado, era increíble verle después de tanto ( o tan poco) tiempo, todo este tiempo había intentado engañarme a mí misma, lo amaba, lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas y por mucho que él me odiase o quisiese humillarme, eso no cambiaría.

En esos instantes mi mente se debatía en dos opciones, ir a hablar con él, o salir corriendo de allí, una más segura que otra, pero sin futuro.

Elegí la primera opción, sabía que me arrepentiría, que era masoquista, pero necesitaba oír su voz, me haría la dura, por supuesto, no permitiría que se riese de mí otra vez, pero necesitaba oírle.

Me acerqué por detrás, sin hacer ruido.

Edward POV.

Me quedé un rato en el claro, bajando el volumen de mis gritos, desahogándome como podía, tenía la mente tan colapsada que pensé que mi don me abandonaría, de hecho, pensé que así era porque no había ni un alma por los alrededores, no era muy normal que no pasasen ni siquiera cazadores perdidos por allí. Entonces recordé las palabras de Carlisle...

FLASHBACK.....

_-Hola, Carlisle, oye ¿Qué le pasa a Alice? Dice que no ve nada.- dije preocupado por mi hermanita la pixie._

_-Um... eso es raro, espera, voy a ver.- contestó Carlisle mientras iba a revisar a Alice._

_Llegamos a su cuarto, donde vimos como ''lloraba'' gritando ''estoy ciega''._

_-Alice, hija, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Carlisle con tono tranquilizador._

''_Increíble, ¿Cómo no he oído semejantes gritos?''- pensaba mi padre._

_-Carlisle, ¡¡no veo!! ¡¡no veo nada!! Mi don me abandona- pataleaba Alice como una niña pequeña._

_-Um... –_

_La cabeza de Carlisle se convirtió en todo un álbum de fotos, recordando miles y miles de libros en muchos idiomas diferentes, incluso dejé de leer su mente porque me empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza._

_-Hija... creo...., creo que ya sé lo que te pasa, ¿Te has sobre-estresado últimamente?- preguntó Carlisle con tono interesado._

_-Um... sí, justo antes de dejar de ver, estuve unas 158 horas comprando sin parar por distintos estados del mundo... y no cazé hasta la semana siguiente.- contestó Alice apenada y gimoteando._

_-Eso es, cuando un vampiro se sobre-estresa demasiado, ya sea por gastos de energía física o por algo mental, su don desaparece misteriosamente hasta que no sea completamente feliz por unos instantes, al menos.- contestó Carlisle sonriendo._

_-Tranquila, no es grave- añadió._

_-um... Gracias papi- dijo Allie como una niña pequeña._

_FIN FLASHBACK............._

Oh dios mío... eso era, yo estaba sobre estresado, MUY sobre-estresado... y por eso me quedé sin mi don y hasta que no sea feliz no lo recuperaré... bien pues creo que no volveré a leer mentes nunca más- pensé con un suspiro de resignación.

Unas horas después noté el ruido de unas pisadas silenciosas, demasiado para cualquier criatura que no fuese un vampiro. Sonreí.

Me giré, tenía pensado decirle que me matase, si no era por las buenas, era por las malas, pero yo ya no quería vivir en este mundo de desgracias.

Me giré violentamente y al abrir la boca para decirle algo que se me olvidó en cuanto la vi... ella era, seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre, olía tan bien... ¿pero cómo diablos no había reconocido su aroma? Se me aflojaron las piernas pero me mantuve en pie, era mi Bella, y se veía demacrada, dolorida, infeliz... esa fue la imagen más lastimera que había visto en toda mi existencia...

Una Bella infeliz, dolida, pero parecía que seguía luchando contra todo lo que se le venía encima. Retuve las enormes ganas de besarla que tenía para solo alcanzar a decirle

-Hola- con voz reseca y áspera.

Bella POV.

-Hola- me dijo con voz áspera, pero con una sonrisa que sí le llegó a los ojos.

Extraño.

-Hola- musité, sin sonreír.

Su sonrisa se apagó y la tristeza inundó sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo con voz dolida.

-Vine sin querer- que excusa más patética-pensé, pero era tarde, él ya lo habría leído en mi mente.

-y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté por preguntar, pues ya sabía la respuesta, el venía aquí porque este era su prado, yo se lo había invadido.

Entonces caí en la cuenta. Estaba triste y distante conmigo porque yo había invadido su prado (A parte de por los motivos obvios, como que me odiaba y que yo le serví de payasa durante 50 años).

-Bueno, ya me voy, no quiero invadir más tus cosas- dije para luego girarme, nuevamente con ojos llorosos.

-No- dijo con voz ronca.

Me agarró del codo, me giró y me besó.

Un beso dulce, lleno de amor y de pasión, pero también cargado de rabia contenida, pero sobre todo, cargado de esperanza. Ese fue, sin duda, el mejor beso que nadie me había dado en toda mi triste existencia.

* * *

**buff.. temo lo peor... ¡¡no me maten !! solo quiero saber si les gustó... bien.. bien... por sus caras ya veo que no... es más.. me odian por lo que acabo de hacer ¿Verdad? =S bueno... espero sus críticas sobre el beso ! =) por favor dejen Reviews !! ah! y miren esto por favor ! es un nuevo Blog creado por mi, exclusivamente para crepúsculo ! tiene una sección bastante interesante ! =) La de ''Recomendaciones de Fanfics'' ahí, hay un montón de Fics que os pueden gustar, tranqui, no es plagio, solo dejo el autor, la trama y el link ! :D ¿Quién sabe? alomejor algún fic vuestro está ahí ! ¡¡ vayan a verlo!! :D**

h t t p : / / l o k a p o r c u l l e n . j i m d o . c o m /

**Sin espacios ^^ :D de todas formas, si no quieren tener que quitar TANTOSSS espacios, en mi profile está la direc sin espacios ! :D sorry, pero aquí no se pone. xD**

**besoss !! dejen muchoss Reviews ! si llegamos a 80 me haran mas feliz que a una perdiz !!! XD =) **

**Samara. (L)**


	16. Reencuentro II

**En serio no me maten, TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN ! esque veran... XD pues aparte de que la inspiración no me venía... (pero aun así me gusta este capii...^^ !) pues yo invité a dormir a unos amigos a Casa y pues mi madre me dejó, y yo toda feliz de la vida pues les dije que si a mis amigos y bueno... la cosa se desmadró un poco... XD y en fin, castigada 2 semanas sin PC ! XD así que... lo sientoo =( ! les ruego que me perdonen, pero aquí va el cap ;D !**

* * *

Capítulo 16.- Reencuentro (II).

**Bella POV.**

En un vano intento de orgullo intenté alejarme, al principio pensé que era él quien no me dejaba apartarme de sus sabrosos labios, pero después descubrí que era yo la que no quería separarse del ser al que estaba besando, el hombre al que sin duda más había amado, amaba y amaría en toda su maldita existencia.

Ante tal caso, decidí dejarme llevar, sabía que esto me provocaría daños irreversibles en mis ya heridos sentimientos y puede que en mi propia cordura, si no lo había hecho ya, pero ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando el amor de tu vida te besa? Aunque sepas que te está utilizando, no puedes resistirte ante tal pecado, y es que, eso es lo que era Edward, mi pecado personal.

El beso fue tranquilo, como ninguno de los dos necesitábamos respirar, estuvimos besándonos hasta que uno de los dos rompió aquél momento tan magnífico, yo.

Pronto me estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que le amaba, pero no quería volver a confiar en él, o al menos no ahora.

Me giré y prácticamente, volé hacia cualquier otra parte, gracias a Dios no me siguió. Justo lo que necesitaba.

**Edward POV.**

Ni si quiera sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para hacer lo que hice, solo sé que lo hice. Y no me arrepiento, nunca me arrepentiría de besar a Bella, la empezaba a amar de verdad.

Eso era lo malo de las mentiras, que al final te las acabas creyendo, o incluso se hacen realidad. Y esto era una realidad, amaba a Bella como a nada en el mundo y por eso la besé de verdad, como no lo había hecho en esos 50 asquerosos años, visto desde mi nuevo punto de vista sus labios eran exquisitos, sabrosísimos.

El beso duró bastante, hasta que Bella decidió romperlo, pues por mí hubiese seguido besándola hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Lo que no esperaba bajo ningún concepto era lo que hizo, se giró y sin dirigirme ni una sola palabra, se largó. Por un instante decidí seguirla, pues ahora estaba seguro de que algo sentía por mí, no por nada me había seguido el beso ¿no? O quizás se arrepentía por eso precisamente. Me estaba emparanoiando demasiado, pero en mi situación cualquier persona medio cuerda haría lo mismo que yo.

Casi decido seguirla, pero pensé que quizás necesitaba pensar, ella siempre pensaba mucho las cosas, mi Bella, siempre tan perfecta.

Me quedé en el bosque, no tenía nada que hacer, ni siquiera cazar, no tenía sed, o bueno, quizás solo un poco...de acuerdo, me estaba muriendo de la sed, mi garganta ardía en llamas, pero no pensaba cazar, no ahora, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo de quedarme sentado sobre una roca, recostado en un árbol.

Pensé mucho esa noche, sobre mi existencia, mi vida, mi amor, la muerte... los vulturis.

**Bella POV**

Huí hacia La Push, de nuevo.

Esa era ahora, mi casa.

Cuando llegué ya casi amanecía, no me había dado ninguna prisa por llegar, es más, incluso me había parado para contemplar, admirar y envidiar la tranquilidad del bosque.

Me llevé un tiempo por los alrededores de la pequeña casa rojiza de Jake, cazé algunos sosos alces y me sacié, un poco indispuesta me fui hacia la casa de Jacob y pregunté a Leah, la única que había en la casa, dónde estaba Jake, a lo que me respondió que había salido a buscarme, porque tardaba mucho.

Me emocioné, por fin, una persona que se preocupaba por mí, que tonta fui al elegir a Edward, Jake nunca me habría hecho nada parecido... Aunque al pensar esas palabras la historia que Jake me había contado tiempo atrás, sobre Leah y Sam, se me vino a la mente y por un instante me sentí identificada con Leah, ¿Y si yo hubiese sido feliz con Jake pero luego él se hubiese imprimado de Leah? Se me enrojecieron los ojos y por un momento deseé haberme quedado con Mike Newton, seguro que no hubiese sido peor que ahora.

-Bella, ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?- decía Leah mientras agitaba una mano en el aire para hacerme reaccionar.

-Eh... sí, ¿Qué pasa? –murmuré un poco idiotizada.

-Nada, sólo te decía que la próxima vez que vayas a salir mucho rato, nos avises, que luego Jacob se asusta y tiene que salir a buscarte- puede que no lo dijese con mala intención, es más, lo decía porque se preocupaba por mí, pero sus palabras me dolieron, me estaba intentando insinuar que ella no se preocupaba en absoluto por mí y que era una lástima que su querido Jacob perdiese el tiempo intentando buscarme, a mí, a una chica que solo sabía dar problemas.

-Am... Claro, eh..., Lo siento Leah- dije con los ojos enrojecidos por los bordes.

-Bueno, Pues ahora, si no te importa ¿Podrías buscar a Jacob para decirle que ya estás bien? – Esta vez lo dijo con un tono de voz calmado y hasta... ¿dulce?

Eso me pilló desprevenida.

-Eh...sss-sí cl-claro. – tartamudeé.

Salí pitando de la casa para buscar a Jacob, se había puesto a llover, y no sé por qué, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pasé horas buscando a mi mejor amigo, pero nada. Era malísima para el rastreo, hasta que por fin, encontré una pista fiable y fresca, la seguí y di con un bosque que había muy cerca del Claro donde había estado bastantes horas atrás, curiosa, me adentré en él, pero no encontré nada por más que peiné el bosque, cuando decidí volver, empecé a oír gruñidos y chillidos provenientes del interior del bosque, al principio, me asusté un poco pero seguí mi camino, dispuesta a volver a casa de Leah, pues quizás Jake ya estuviese allí.

Cuando me giré de nuevo para volver por donde había venido, oí algo que verdaderamente, me alertó. Un aullido de dolor.

Rápidamente corrí hacia donde había oído el aullido, que casualmente también allí era de donde provenían los gruñidos y chillidos de antes.

Me escondí tras un espeso matorral y lo que observé me quedó perpleja.

Un enorme lobo rojizo, estaba arrancándole de cuajo un brazo a otro ser que no pude apreciar con claridad debido a que lo tenía tumbado boca abajo y yo estaba acuclillada justo detrás de Jake, pero aun así, creí reconocer al otro ser, que gritaba de dolor bajo las zarpas de mi amigo.

**Edward POV.**

Me quedé inmóvil casi toda la noche recostado en el árbol, hasta que decidí salir a cazar, en ese momento, cuando acabé con dos pumas y un viejo alce moribundo, al que sacrifiqué por pena, empecé a oír pisadas, rápidas y peligrosas. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, era un verdadero fastidio no poder leer el pensamiento, pensé que con la felicidad que sentí al besar a Bella, eso habría bastado, pero no, no bastó.

Me quedé allí sin hacer nada, escuchando las pisadas acercarse más y más, hasta que de repente ante mí se encontró un gran macho licántropo color rojizo, parecía confundido, enfadado y asustado, pero no por su vida, ni por mi presencia, sino por algo... o alguien.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? ! jajaja me encanta quedaros con la intriga... muahahah XD no, lo siento es que lo demás lo dejo para en siguiente capiituuLoo, por cierto, os tenía que comunicar una cosa, el fic (creo) que está llegando a su fin ! XD esque no quiero ser de estos fics que se alargan un montón y al final queda mal... ! XD (no estoy diciendo ni que el mio sea perfecto ni estoi insultando a ningun fic largo !) XD y que bueno una cosa... GRACIAS ! llegamos a más de 80 Reviews ! CASI ME MUERO CUANDO LOS VEO ! =P en serio, las adoro ! ;D muchas gracias ! aah! y por favor... ¿harían otra cosa por mii? ya que estamos en 88 Reviews... ¿Qué les parece llegar a 100? ! eso ya sería G-E-N-I-A-L ! se lo agradecería muchísimooo =P !Graciiass ;D ah! y voi a intentar no tardar tanto en actualizar ! jaja las quiero**

**Angiie (L)**


	17. Enamorándote

**Hola Holaa ! =) En serio que lo siento muchísimo... pero esque en mi país (no sé si en el vuestro tmb) está una fiesta religiosa que es la Semana Santa y bueno... ya he excusado una semana... las otras... solo me queda pedir perdón... ! =( no me maten plis.. ! juro que este capi es interesante =) sobre todo el final ! ah! y sorry, el capi me quedo cortito... ! ah! y ya se acerca el final eeh? =) besos ! a leer ! =)**

* * *

Capítulo 17. Enamorándote.

Edward POV.

Me quedé inmóvil casi toda la noche recostado en el árbol, hasta que decidí salir a cazar, en ese momento, cuando acabé con dos pumas y un viejo alce moribundo, al que sacrifiqué por pena más que por hambre, empecé a oír pisadas, rápidas y peligrosas. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, era un verdadero fastidio no poder leer el pensamiento, pensé que con la felicidad que sentí al besar a Bella, eso habría bastado, pero no, no bastó. Se ve que no podía engañar a mis sentidos, pues yo, aun que fuese en mi subconsciente sabía que solo volvería a ser verdaderamente feliz cuando pudiese volver a estar con Bella como pareja, como antes...

Me quedé allí sin hacer nada, escuchando las pisadas acercarse más y más, hasta que de repente ante mí se encontró un gran macho licántropo color rojizo, parecía confundido, enfadado y asustado, pero no por su vida, ni por mi presencia, sino por algo... o alguien, como si buscase algo y le fastidiase no encontrarlo.

Estaba claro que no venía para jugar a las casitas, así que ahora que probablemente tenía alguna que otra oportunidad con Bella, no iba a dejarme matar tan fácilmente.

_Tarde amigo mío _- pensé irónicamente. Pues unos días antes, sí me hubiese dejado matar.

Empezamos a gruñir y a dar vueltas como dos auténticos leones dispuestos a matar o morir.

Me agazapé tanto que mi barbilla casi tocaba el suelo, él, por su parte parecía no tener labios de tanto que los retraía para enseñar e intentar intimidarme con sus apestosos dientes, que desde luego no eran moco de pavo.

Sin pensarlo más veces, me abalancé sobre él, directo a la yugular, no quería perder el tiempo con sucios licántropos con él. Aulló de dolor. Pero en un movimiento extravagante, me tumbó de golpe contra el suelo a lo que empecé a soltar gruñidos, tanto de sorpresa como para que se quitase de encima, el muy capullo pesaba lo suyo...

Y cuando estaba a punto de soltarle un bocado a las zarpas que me retenían, él fue más rápido y me arrancó un brazo de cuajo... me quedé sin habla, me quedé embobado por una milésima de segundo sin moverme, sin hablar, sin respirar si quiera, observando como el animal arrojaba mi brazo al aire, lejos de nosotros. Observé la trayectoria que hacía el brazo en el aire, dando vueltas y cayendo en unos matorrales a unos metros de nosotros...

Y ahí fue cuando la vi, estaba aterrada, seguramente temía por su amigo, temía que yo lo dañase (aunque de momento era al revés). Se veía tan linda con sus carnosos labios formando una preciosa 'O' de asombro y sus ojitos tan abiertos por el miedo... me entraron ganas de correr a abrazarla y decirle que nada malo le sucedería, que yo estaba con ella... con Bella, mi Bella. Parecía estar aterrada, mis ojos estaban fijos en ella y con su belleza me había hipnotizado pues cuando pude volver en mí, Jacob ya me había vencido, me había arrancado el otro brazo al igual que el primero, era increíble. No había sentido nada y ya solo sentía un dolor punzante en las extremidades superiores, pero en ese momento, ya todo me daba igual, sin brazos nunca podría ganar en esta batalla pero aun así estaría complacido de morir si lo último que mis ojos habían visto era a Bella.

Al abrirlos para volver a verla antes de morir, pues suponía que Jacob no dejaría las cosas a medias, vi como el licántropo de disponía a arrancarme una pierna... por lo visto el perro me guardaba bastante rencor, se veía el odio en sus ojos, incluso lo sentía en su forma de morderme, se notaba que me quería ver sufrir, que no estaba contento con mi silencio. Se le notaba que me quería oír aullar de dolor, pero no le daría el gusto.

Giré la cabeza para observar a mi amada Bella, que contemplaba mi muerte desde las sombras, aterrada, sin saber que la miraba. Tan hermosa como siempre, en la vida lo único que ella me había dado eran alegrías... pero sin embargo lo único que yo le ofrecía fueron desgracias, pesares y todo tipo de cosas malignas. Era un monstruo.

Tras observar sus ojos detenidamente pude ver una chispa de indecisión en ellos, como si dudase de hacer o no hacer algo... ¿Qué sería?

A la vez vi algo que volaba lejos, eso sumado al intenso dolor que sentí después, lo tuve claro, el chucho me había arrancado las piernas. Pero aun así, no emitiría ningún sonido. Por nada del mundo me permitiría darle el gusto al perro.

Tras ese pensamiento una sonrisa malévola se formó en mi rostro, observé a Bella por última vez, pues sabía que mi final andaba cerca y tras ver en sus ojos un atisbo de horror que no llegué a comprender. De repente todo se volvió negro y después... nada.

Bella POV.

Tras observar como Jake le arrancaba de cuajo los dos brazos y las dos piernas con maldad a Edward, vi con horror como le arrancaba la cabeza.

Eso fue lo más que pude soportar, me había jurado a mi misma no gritar, por el bien de Jake, ya que si gritaba lo podía distraer y así Edward aprovecharía para matarlo.

Pero nunca imaginé que podría ver morir a Edward a manos (a zarpas) de Jake. Así que empecé a chillar.

**

* * *

****Hey! os a gustado? ¿Creéis que Edward morirá? ¡Mandadme todas vuestras conjeturas de lo que le ocurrirá a Ed ! =) jaja ah! y por cierto el final de acerca! AH! Y MIL GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES ! ¡ CONSEGUÍ LLEGAR A MÁS DE 100 REVIEWS ! ¿Saben lo que es eso para mí ? ¿Eh? =O ! es un montón ! Ya se que hay Fics con mas de 1000 reviews pero eso es algo imposible para mi (?) lo tengo asumido ! :D haber si consegimos llegar ahora a ... nosé... 120 ¿? =) me harían super feliz ! =) Y si ya son 150 wow.. ! bueno yaa =) Que con 120 me conformo.. pero si son 150 mejor que mejor ! =) aAaaaaaaaaaaaH! Y una cosa más ¡ VISITAD MI BLOOOOOOG ! :D Es uno NUEVOO ! :D está en mi perfil, donde antes estaba la direc del antigo blog, ahora está la nueva ! =) ah! y dadme ideas para seguir el fic ( aunque ya tengo pensado el final, solo quedan 2 o 3 capis, pero si veo algo bueno, lo adapto y lo alargo ! XD) y para el blog ! :D comentadme en el blog plis ! :D ah! y dejad reviews ! =)**  



	18. Salvando a mi amor

**Hola! =) Ey! con este capi no me tardé tanto no? =) bueno, pues tengo que deciros varias cosas ! XD en primer lugar,que el título del capítulo anterior, está equivocado.. xD no recuerdo cuál era el original pero no era Enamorándote, se me fue la olla, lo siento ! después... que este capi lo tengo escrito desde que subi el anterior xD pero no lo quería subir tan pronto y pues con el último review, nosé... me gusto y decidí subirlo ya :D en fin, mil gracias por todos sus reviews.. no llegamos a 150 xD (era obvio qe no ibamos a llegar) pero sí a 120 ! =) bueno, que... a que no saben qué? Tubieron suerte de que tuviese este capi escrito porque sino, creo que nunca lo hubiese hecho... porque me siento muy triste... =( ME PLAGIARON EL FIC, sí, sí, como lo leen... ¿Se lo pueden creer? Sí, miren aquí está el fic plagiado:**

**http : / www . potterfics . com/historias/46511/capitulo-1 (SIN ESPACIOS xD.) Y aunque la 'autora' dijo que ese fic era mío e incluso modificó algunas cosas, hay algunos capítulos que prácticamente están copiados (como el 1, 2 y 4...) y sinceramente NO ES JUSTO. Yo me dejé la piel en este fic... y puede que muchos me digan que eso no es plagio, pero esque ella ni tan siquiera me dijo NADA ! ni siquiera es una lectora del fic (me refiero a que no dejo reviews) ... =( y estoy muy triste señores/as!**

**Después, quería decir que lean mi One Shot, CAMPAMENTO PARA GORDOS. :D en serio, pásense! =)**

**Gracias, besos.**

**Lean y dejen reviews.**

* * *

Capítulo 18. Salvando a mi amor.

Bella POV.

Pero nunca imaginé que podría ver morir a Edward a manos (a zarpas) de Jake. Así que empecé a chillar.

Sabía de más que no lo había matado, pero aun así no es fácil ver 'morir' al que había sido el amor de tu existencia durante toda tu vida (sí, eso era lo que Edward era para mí...).

Salí de los matorrales en los que me encontraba y aparté a Jacob de un empujón, aun sabiendo que era peligroso, que estaba en estado de caza. Los licántropos en estado de caza no son tan peligrosos como los vampiros, pero si pierden parte de su capacidad de razonamiento.

-¡Jake, en qué diablos pensabas!- chillé, gracias a Dios la voz no se me quebró.

Su respuesta fue solo un gruñido salvaje, me miraba amenazante pero yo sabía que no me haría daño, él era mi Jacob, mi Jake.

-¡Jake, lárgate de aquí ya! – le rugí tan fuerte que hasta yo misma me daba miedo... pude verme reflejada en sus ojos, los míos estaban rojos de furia. Ya empezaba a ver todo con una extraña tonalidad rojiza... y la lengua me sabía a metal quemado.

Notaba como la ponzoña se amontonaba en mi boca, pero no la utilizaría, la poca cordura que me quedaba en esos momentos la usaría lo mejor posible, jamás mataría a Jacob.

Pude ver miedo en el lobo rojizo, pero vio algo en mis ojos que le hizo ceder, al final se marchó, alcancé a ver cómo me miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando, pero nada más.

Respiré profundamente antes de enfrentarme a la imagen de Edward 'muerto' no quería verle en ese estado, por mucho daño que me hiciese o por mucho que supiese que no estaba realmente muerto, no podía...

Me giré y le vi, decapitado, sin brazos, sin piernas... solo el tronco de su cuerpo seguía intacto... con algunas mordidas pero ya está. Jacob le había dado duro esta vez, lo contemplé así unos minutos, o tal vez unas horas, no lo sé. Solo sé que al final fui en busca de las extremidades del vampiro, un brazo por acá, otro por allá, una pierna aquí, otra allí y finalmente la cabeza, cogí todo y lo llevé a donde estaba él, se los reconstruí y esperé.

Las extremidades se fueron pegando solas, reconstruyéndose, como si nunca se hubieran despegado y la cabeza lo mismo, se pegó sola y al cabo de unos minutos vi como empezaba a mover los brazos, lo que no sabía era si debía irme o quedarme allí, con él... Decidí irme, pero cuando me iba a ir alguien me tiró del brazo, llamándome.

-Be-Bells, no t-te v-vayas- decía una voz algo ronca, pero aun así reconocible. Era Edward.- Espera un segundo- La voz iba recuperando el tono normal de siempre, dulce y acaramelado.

-¿Qué? – intenté sonar fría, distante y firme pero solo conseguí que me saliese un hilito de voz inseguro, frágil y medio quebrado.

-Por favor, quédate, necesito hablar contigo- pidió, rogándomelo. Era casi imposible negarse ante el tono de voz que ponía, como el de un niñito pidiendo caramelos, tan dulce, allí tirado en medio de la nada parecía tan indefenso...Me dio pena y (tonta de mí) acepté.

-De acuerdo- cedí.

Se irguió frente a mí, tambaleándose un poco pero por lo demás parecía estar perfectamente.

-Bella, verás... yo... te debo la vida, no, es más, te debo UNA vida

-¿Qué? No te entiendo.- esa vez si me salió la voz ruda que quería.

-Te he engañado todos estos años, te debo una vida, te debo recuerdos, te debo todo, por mi culpa ahora no tienes nada... tus recuerdos son mentiras, tu vida es mentira. Por eso, no me quiero disculpar, porque sé que no servirá de nada, solo te pido una segunda oportunidad, Bella yo... aunque te resulte difícil de entender o de creer, Te amo, te amo mucho más de lo que piensas, cuando de eché de mi casa, me di cuenta de que me faltaba algo, pero no solo a mí, sino a todos los demás, sentíamos un extraño vacío en nuestro corazón, pero sobre todo yo, me di cuenta de lo que perdí al dejarte ir, de que a lo largo de los años te he ido queriendo cada vez más y que ahora, cuando te fuiste me daba cuenta de lo muchísimo que te amaba, eres todo, Bella, mi Bella, Te amo mucho más que a cualquier otra cosa que puedas imaginar, sé que no tienes por qué creerme ahora, te he dicho esto varias veces en el pasado, pero ahora te lo digo de corazón... cosa que al parecer no tengo... Pero por favor, necesito que me creas, no vuelvas conmigo, pero por lo menos dime que me perdonas y que me crees, por favor Bella, Te amo.- terminó su relato con los ojos rojos, pero no de enfado, sino de agonía, de dolor, de arrepentimiento, si fuese humano tendría unos lagrimones enormes rodando por sus mejillas.

Me había quedado atónita, por una parte amaba verle decirme eso y quería perdonarle, quería decirle que yo también le amaba, que nunca dejé de hacerlo, pero otra parte de mí me gritaba que era mentira, que solo eran artimañas para reírse otra vez de mí, que nunca me había amado y que nunca me amaría, que las personas nunca cambian.

Pero... ¿Es posible cambiar por amor? Yo creo que sí, sus palabras eran sinceras... quería tanto darle otra oportunidad... yo estaba a punto de echarme a llorar también... (un llanto sin lágrimas, por supuesto) No sabía qué hacer... decirle que sí y poder ser víctima de otro engaño o ser feliz de por vida, o decirle que no y no arriesgarme.

Entonces una frase se me vino a la cabeza... Quien no arriesga no gana...

Y vi clara mi decisión.

-¿Bella?- murmuró Edward a centímetros de mi rostro...

Simplemente le besé, dándole a entender mi respuesta.

**

* * *

**

**hey! =) y ahora, una pregunta! ¿Quieren que haga otro capítulo para explicar más o menos el final de la familia Cullen, los Quileute...etc etc y explicar un poco el 'Final Feliz' ? O así va bien? Eso lo dejo a su elección señores ! :D Os Quiero... Le echaré de menos, esos son los últimos capítulos de Fanfic: Cuando todo se vuelve contra ti.**

**Espero, si son ustedes tan amables, de llegar a 150 reviews... (sería mi sueño) Los amo, pasense por mi One shot, Campamento para gordos.**

**NOTA: Lo siento... sé que este final no les agradará a muchos, pero... amo la pareja Bella&Edward... siento mucho si no cumplí sus expectativas (Ese es mi mayor temor... una de las causas por las que no publiqué el capítulo 18 antes es por eso, por si acaso no os gustase... =S) Espero que sean respetuosos y comprensivos.**

**lokaporCullen97...(L)**

**DEJA REVIEWS ! =)**


	19. Epílogo

**Hola! =) Pues aquí está el epílogo... para los que se quedaron bien con el final del capítulo 18, no hace falta que lean esto ! :D Bueno, pues os quería comentar que el epílogo está narrado en JACOB's POV y que no hay diálogos, me refiero es como un diario xD como si estuviésemos leyendo el diario de Jake xD jeje bueno y que ... he conseguido finalizar el Fic sin ninguna nota de autora ! xD =) Y también nose porque tengo la impresión de que no os va a gustar... (me odiaré a mi misma por ello...) Bueno... no os entretengo más, a leer y a dejar Reviews ! (que por cierto.. no llegamos a 150 ...=( ! xD )**

* * *

Epílogo.

JACOB POV.

Cuando me enteré de lo sucedido en el bosque casi le arranco la cabeza a Edward por intentar volver con Bella y a Bella por aceptarle. Casi los mato.

No lo hice porque Leah salió en su defensa... (extraño) Me dijo que qué demonios hacía yo metiéndome en la vida de Bella, que la dejase en paz que ella misma aprendería de sus errores que ella era madura que sabía lo que hacía... me estaba quedando atónito ante sus palabras... tanto que el miedo, la frustración y la rabia quedaron en un segundo plano...

Tenía razón, Bella para mí solo era una amiga... puede que esto fuese un error, pero a mí ya me daba igual, yo tenía a Leah, mi amor. Bella también tenía derecho a recuperar al suyo...

Tres años después...

Bella y el chupasangres se volvieron a casar, como lo odio... ¡¡ ME HIZO PONERME TRAJE DE ETIQUETA!!

Arg... En fin, valió la pena, la fiesta estuvo realmente bien. Leah y yo acabamos adaptándonos al olor, Seth ya se había adaptado hacía mucho.

Los Cullen tuvieron una pequeña charla entre ellos, pero al final, Bella y ellos estuvieron casi como antes, Bella siendo el juguete favorito de Alice, con la única diferencia que la barbieloca (Rosalie) ahora se llevaba bien con Bells.

Con el transcurso de los años, he de reconocerlo, Edward se ganó a Bella dignamente. Al final incluso nos llevábamos bien el chupa... perdón, Edward y yo.

Con Bella todo era igual, mejores amigos y tal... pero Leah aún tenía algunos prejuicios por mucho que ella luchase consigo misma, se intentaba llevar bien con los Cullen pero le costaba, a veces Jazz le ayudaba, pero de cuando en cuando. Mi relación con los Cullen ahora en buena, somos buenos amigos, como primos o algo así. Pero yo sabía que en el fondo yo les seguí guardando rencor por lo que le hicieron a Bella.

Ahora el único problema 'gordo' que tenemos es que Seth se quiere imprimar, este chaval está loco, pero dice que como su hermana y su mejor amigo ya se han imprimado, que él también tiene derecho y encima hace berrinche cuando me río de él, de corazón espero que pronto se eche novia.

Por otra parte, Esme y Carlisle no dejan a Bella sola un momento, a todas horas le compran cosas, le hacen regalos, y todo para enmendar el error del pasado, Bella está harta de sus continuas disculpas, pero a mí me hace mucha gracia.

Ahora mismo, están de luna de miel en... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, la isla 'M' no, un momento.... ah la isla Esme, perdón. Bueno y eso, en isla Esme.

Mañana volverán de su Luna de Miel... por fin, llevan allí 3 años, pero claro con su excusa de siempre de 'Somos inmortales, el tiempo no importa' pues claro, se pueden tirar en la isla esa todo el tiempo que les venga en gana...

Bueno, pues estos son los hechos más relevantes de los últimos años.

Ahora me voy a la cama, que tengo sueño.

Me he levantado dispuesto a ir a buscar a Bells y Eddie (amaba llamarlo así para hacerle rabiar) al aeropuerto con Seth. Y eso he hecho.

Al llegar lo encontré muy 'acarameladitos', en otras palabras...pegándose un morreo de aúpa.

Y con una ...¿bonita? sorpresa, una niña, de unos 15 años de edad, vampira, de ojos de un extraño color violeta, como el resultado de lentillas marrones sobre ojos rojos...

Era muy guapa, parecida a Edward y a Bella, pero era obvio que no eran parientes, ellos eran vampiros.

Luego me explicaron que vieron como el aquelarre de donde venía, la había echado de éste por sus pocas habilidades físicas y era que no era tan fuerte como un vampiro, muchísimo más que un humano que menos que uno de su especie y que se la trajeron porque sintieron como un 'flechazo' hacia la criatura, además ella decía que se volvería vegetariana.

Se llamaba Nessie.

Nadie se dio cuenta excepto yo, Seth y Nessie se habían quedado mirando como embobados... ¡hay no! Me temía lo peor, le pegué un tirón del codo a Edward, señalándole a la parejita y por la cara que puso Seth lo deduje... ¡Imprimación!

Hay no... por favor.

Ni Bella ni Edward dijeron nada, simplemente se sonrieron mutuamente (una sonrisa que parecía decir muchas cosas...) ¿Es que acaso no saben hablar CON PALABRAS?

Eso me medio molestó medio divirtió, yo solo les espeté lo primero, a lo que Edward comentó:

-Tu comportamiento es totalmente descortés.-uf me irritaba cuando se comportaba de ese modo, en plan 'niño pijo'.

-Es Jacob- sonrió Bella dándole un fuerte beso a Edward y dejándome a mi boquiabierto.

**

* * *

**

**Holiis... ! ¿Os gustó? Uff... en serio mientras escribo esto estoy que me muero por dentro... ¿Os a decepcionado verdad? No soy una buena escritora? Ufff.... me voy a morir... por favor dejad reviews... (comprendanme! es el primer long fic que finalizo..!!) uff por favor diganme qué les parecio en serio !! De verdad ! Pero no sean crueles... sé que el final no es muy explicativo pero... !! por favor !!! ¿Les gustó? Uff me voi a morir xD =) Muchas gracias a Todos los que siguieron el fic desde el principio y también a los que simplemente lo leyeron, muchas gracias a los que se matuvieron 1 minuto para dejarme un review, muchas gracias a todos los que colaboraron y colaborarán para que mi fic termine con 150 reviews o más, a todos muchísimas gracias, gracias a los que simplemente leyeron y ni dejaron reviews, porque sé que hoy Sí dejaran uno x) Muchísimas gracias por terminar este fic conmigo.**

**Muchas gracias, LokaporCullen97**

**En serio, os amo (L)**


End file.
